Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes
by B.E.A.T.N
Summary: My first LOZ story. Link must go on a quest to save Princess Zelda and his sister Aryll from Lord Ganonorf. On his quest, he'll be accompanied by his wolf Flynn, his fiance Malon, his horse Epona, and will meet a goron, zora, gerudo, (my own characters), as well as Navi and Skull Kid. All of them will help Link on his journey. Has elements of Link x Malon. Rated T for language.
1. Setting the Story

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 1: Setting the Story

Kakariko Village, a peaceful village in the land of Hyrule.

When you enter this quiet little town, you're greeted by the many peaceful faces that make up the town.

Shop keepers.

Home owners.

The mayor.

So many kind people.

And just to the west of this village was Lon Lon Ranch.

The town's source of milk, as well as a horse ranch.

And our story begins at this ranch, with a young boy.

Only 11 years old, young Link was a very skilled farm hand.

With his family being friends with the owners of the ranch, he was able to get a job there.

It'd only been 3 months since Link's father, Flint, had been stationed at Hyrule Castle, defending the young Princess Zelda, and 2 months now since his mother Saryll had died after Link's little sister Aryll was born, weak from childbirth.

So while his father was busy at Hyrule Castle, Link had a lot of responsibility in his life.

Helping out at the stables, milking cows, looking after his sister, and finding time in his afternoon to relax underneath the tree in the front yard and play his Ocarina.

Link only had one person to talk to everyday that was his age.

Malon.

Talon, the ranch owner, was her father.

The ranches very own resident sweetheart.

Her hair always red and messy.

Her clothes stained with mud.

Blue eyes that always shone brightly.

And a smile that always made Link blush.

The two were very close friends.

And she had been there for Link ever since his mother died.

Link could always count on her.

And he was going to meet someone else that would help him.

As on this sunny morning, Link was tending to Malons favorite horse, Epona, when he heard a peculiar sound.

 _Yap!_

Link thought he heard something, as he stepped out of the barn in his tan farm clothes and sun hat Talon let him use on these bright mornings.

He thought it was his imagination again when, _YAP!_

There it was again.

A loud high pitched yelping noise.

Link wondered what it was, so he started to follow the noise.

It was near the forest that circled around the valley Kokorico was in.

He passed by many trees and bushes until he found the source of the sound.

 **A wolf cub!**

He was small, with black and white fur that was all madder and fuzzy.

His eyes were a very green color.

Link approached the cub.

It's paw was stuck under a stone.

Link thought, _so that's why it was crying in pain._

As Link got closer, the small wolf saw him and cowered in fear, whining.

Link tired to calm him down.

"Shhhh, hey buddy. You ok?"

The wolf shook.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm trying to help you. I'm Link…."

Link brought his hand forward and patted the head of the small creature.

The wolf cub immediately calmed down and rubbed his head in the boys palm.

"There we go, now let's get that rock off of your hand, ok?"

The pup understood, and stayed still.

Link used all of his strength to lift the rock.

And with a tug, the cub fell backwards from the stone, now free of his entrapment.

The wolf barked happily at Link, overjoyed to be free.

"There we go, now run along little guy!"

The cub stepped towards link, looking at him.

"C'mon, you gotta go home, I bet your parents are worried sick."

The cub started to whine, and gave Link a very sad look.

Link's heart started to sink.

"W-where are your parents little guy?"

The cub kept whining, moving closer to Link, sitting near his feet, and rubbing his head on the boys leg.

It clicked in Link's head.

"You don't have parents, do you?"

The cub still whined.

Link looked in front of him, pondering what to do.

But, in one second, his answer was clear.

He swooped down and held the pup in his arms.

"You're just like me, huh? My momma died, and my dad's at the castle…"

The pup snuggled against Links chest as Link began walking back home.

"Well, you're gonna need a name if you're gonna be with us?"

Link tried to think of a name for the pup.

"Dan? Mark? Jack? Scott? Matthew? Bojack? Beorn? Kiln? Hmmm, oh! I've got one! Flynn!"

The pup perked up at the name.

"Suits you, huh little guy?"

The cub, now named Flynn, yapped happily at Link as he carried him down to the ranch, where the two would form a close bond over the next few years….

….Six years passed since Link had found that cub. And the two of them had grown close.

Flynn followed Link around the ranch, 24/7.

Links father, whenever he was allowed time off to be with his son, took a liking to Flynn.

Malon and the now 6 year old Aryll loved the little guy.

But in those six years, Link, Malon, Aryll and Flynn had grown up.

Link was a strapping young man, with muscles that all the village girls hawked at, and he now wore a green cap and tunic every day.

Flynn had grown large, and fast.

His furr had grown more defined, and his senses heightened.

Aryll had grown to half of Links height, and was always running around the ranch in her blue shirt and red skirt.

And Malon. She had grown similar to Link.

Her leg muscles stood out, and she had inherited her mother's large chest, (which she wasn't very happy about, despite the extra nice treatment from the village boys).

But other than the way she and Link's bodies had changed, the two still remained very close to each other.

And over those six years, their friendship grew and grew.

And in that time, Link and Malon realized that they loved each other.

It was 2 years ago when they realized it.

That fateful night, they had gone out to look at the stars.

Link played his ocarina.

And it only took fifteen minutes before Malon had pressed her lips to Links.

From then on, the two lovers spent every free moment with each other.

When they weren't tending the ranch, they were spending time together.

They sat together, they ate together, and they played music together.

The 2 young adults truly cared for one another.

And that was a very good thing.

Because, what they didn't know, was that they were soon going to be on a grand adventure….


	2. The Demon King

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 2: The Demon King

Link and Malon spent the whole morning running around the ranch.

Their reason for doing so was a big one.

Links father was coming to the ranch with a special guest.

 **Princess Zelda**!

Yes, the princess of Hyrule!

After she had begged to visit some place nice and sunny, Flint had suggested her father that she should pay a visit to Kakariko!

She wasn't going alone of course.

Along with Flint as a guide, she travelled with her bodyguard, Impa.

A Sheikah warrior with blood red eyes and snow white hair.

She would go along with Zelda as Flint guided her to Lon Lon Ranch, and then show her around the village.

That is why Link and Malon were on overdrive in preparation.

After three hours of non-stop work, they were done.

And just in the nick of time!

As Link and Malon sat in the grass covered in sweat, they heard the sound of a carriage nearby.

Link, " _gasp_ , looks like, _gasp_ , we did it, _gasp_!"

Malon, "yep! Phew! Good job Link!"

Aryll sat there giggling at the two with Flynn by her side.

Link, "very funny Aryll! I didn't see you helping out!"

Malon, "Link, c'mon, she's just a little girl."

Link, "yeah, I guess."

The carriage stopped right in front of the two.

They looked up to see Flint at the helm, guiding the horses.

Link, "heya dad!"

Flint, "hello Link. Lovely dad huh?"

Malon, "very lovely sir."

Flint, "good to see you too Malon!"

Flint climbed off of the carriage, and waited beside his son for the door to open.

The door opened three seconds later, with Impa holding the door for the princess.

She had flowing golden hair, a bright pink gown with her tiara shining in the sun.

Her eyes were a shade of blue.

"Hello, I am Princess Zelda."

Link, Malon and Flint all bowed down as the princess exited the carriage.

"I must say, your village is quite beautiful, am I right Impa?"

Impa spoke in a calm defined voice, "yes your majesty. A very peaceful place to visit."

"I'm glad you agree", she turned, "thank you for taking us here Soldier Flint."

Flint, "no problem at all your majesty. It was a pleasure."

She smiled at Flint, but her attention was soon drawn to Link.

"Oh! I'm sorry, who is this handsome young farmer before me?"

Link's face grew red from the compliment, while Malon his her jealousy.

Link noticed Malon right away, "oh, I'm sorry Princess. I'm Link, and this is my fiance Malon-"

He immediately closed his mouth.

Malon shot up at what he said.

Zelda, "oh, forgive me, I just haven't seen many men like you."

Flint, "I'm sure my son would love to chat, but I think he needs to attend to Epona at the ranch. Meanwhile m'lady, would you like to meet my daughter? I bet she'd love to go around the village with you!"

Zelda, "Oh I'd love that! Thank you!"

And so, Flint, Impa, Zelda and Aryll ran off to the village, while Link had to face Malon.

Malon, "f-fiance!?"

Link, "yeah…. I was saving it for tonight, but it kinda slipped out when I saw how jealous you got of the Princess flirting with me."

Malon, "I was a little jealous…."

Link, "look, Malon-"

She immediately hugged the young man.

Malon, "why didn't you propose sooner dummy!"

Link, "I wanted it to be special!"

Malon, "it already is, regardless of how you do it!"

Link was silent for a moment.

"So, does that mean-"

"YES! YES, I'LL MARRY YOU!"

The two of them were so happy.

Link had finally popped the question, and Malon had said yes.

Even Flynn was happy, jumping up at the news.

Malon, "I'm just glad you didn't fall for that Princess."

Link, "please, she may be the Princess of Hyrule, but you're my princess here!"

The two kissed.

But they were interrupted by a drop of water landing on Malon's head.

She winced.

"Looks like rain", she said.

Link, "Now? But there wasn't a cloud in the sky a minute ago…."

But as soon as the two looked towards the village, they froze.

As the storm clouds rode in, smoke rose from the village.

Screaming was now being heard.

Everyone was running outta the village.

And behind them, _Moblins._

Fearsome little creatures.

Made in the image of the Demon King.

The only male Gerudo.

 **Ganondorf Dragmire.**

The two looked at each other.

Link, "dad! Aryll!"

Malon, "not to mention the Princess."

Link, "what do we do?"

Malon, "grab the wooden sword you got over the holidays. I'll grab my daggers!"

The two split off towards the ranch, Flynn following Link to the barn.

Link grabbed his sword as quick as possible.

He ran back to the edge of the ranch to Malon, who had her daggers in hand.

Malon, "c'mon Link!"

The two ran into the village, avoiding the moblins as they searched for Link's family, Impa, and the princess.

It only took a few moments before they came across them.

And in front of them stood a tall dark skinned man on a horse.

With a dark glowing sword.

His eyes were yellow.

His hair a shade of orange and red mixed.

And his body had the build of a suit of armor.

Lord Ganondorf.

Link's father was standing with Impa, defending the Princess and Aryll.

He stepped off of his horse in spoke in a deep voice.

" **All I want is the Princess. You give me her, I'll let you two go. Simple, is it not?"**

Flint, "If you think we'll let you take her from us, you've got another thing coming."

Impa, "he's right. Stand down Ganon."

Ganondorf laughed, and immediately swung his sword to the ground, knocking the pair to the ground as a huge shockwave traveled to them.

And with them down, he ran to Flint and jumped onto his arm, breaking it.

And as he did that, he looked to Zelda and Aryll, cowering in fear.

He walked forward.

And he grabbed the girls by their shirt collars.

" **I'll just take you both, as compensation for that blithering idiot for not handing you over."**

"Get away from them you twisted bastard!"

He turned to see Link running at him, Malon close behind.

He simply grinned and kicked the boy into the nearest house.

"LINK!"

Malon ran to her beloved Link to see if he was safe.

A few cuts, and woozy from the crash, but he was fine.

" **Listen boy, unless you have combat experience and a darkness sealing sword on you, you will not win this fight."**

As soon as he spoke the words, a man showed up.

He wore a dark purple cloak over his body, and a cap like Links to match.

" **Vaati, take these two back to the castle!"**

" _Yes Lord Ganon."_

The sorcerer named Vaati conjured a purple aura that lifted up Zelda and Aryll, and with a snap of his fingers, they were gone, as was he.

As Link pulled himself up, he heard Ganondorf laughing as he rode off, his minions soon following, leaving their destruction behind.

As soon as they were gone, Link and Malon tended to Flint and Impa.

The night soon came afterwards, where Link was pacing the floor of Lon Lon Ranches cabin.

Malon sat near him worrying about Aryll the same as Link was.

Soon, Impa came out.

Link, "how is he?"

Impa, "he'll live, but is in no condition to fight. Neither am I."

He looked down to see Impa's leg bandaged up.

"You can talk to him."

Link ran in the room to see his father with his arm in a sling.

"Heya son."

Link knelt by his father, forcing his tears back.

"What are we gonna do dad!? He took the Princess! And Aryll! ARYLL! My little sister! What are we gonna do!"

Flint, "I can't do anything in this state, but you can son."

Link, "what?"

Flint, "I feel as though it's up to you to rescue Zelda and Aryll, and save everyone from Ganon."

Link, "but how!?"

Flint, "at the castle, all the soldiers are told of a legend. The legend of the Master Sword…."

Flint explained.

 _For many lifetimes, a secret family loyal to the crown has kept watch over_ _ **The Master Sword**_ _. And for many different times in history, the sword was carried by the Hero Of Time. Everytime he was reborn, he took on the same task. He used the sword to save the Princess, and Hyrule from the demon king, GANON…_.

"And now Link, you are that hero!"

Link, "WHAT!?"

Flint, "me and your mother were told this when you were a baby. We prepared to tell you when you were ready, but now we need you to go on this journey."

Link, "who told you!?"

Flint, "when you were born, the nurse who delivered you said that she had seen a glowing symbol on your hand. One of the Triforce. That's when we realized you were the hero."

Link, "I'm the Hero of Time?"

Flint, "yes, I'm afraid."

Link was afraid.

Flint, "I ask you Link, to travel to meet the current holder of the sword. He lives within the woods surrounding Kakariko. To find him, you only need listen for a melody his domain plays."

Link's mind wandered.

 _I'm the Hero of Time?_

 _Me!?_

 _Why me?_

 _Why am I the hero destined to defeat the Demon Lord and save the Princess?_

Flint seemed to be able to read his sons face like a book.

"I know this is a lot to take in. And I don't have all the answers. But I'm sure the sword holder will have answers. All I ask is that you have the courage to do this for Aryll and Zelda. Please Link, we need you."

Link closed his eyes, and let his fear wash away.

His concern for the girls outweighed his fear.

"I'll do it."

Flint grew a relieved smile upon his face.

"I'll go on this adventure. I'll save my sister. I'll save the Princess. And I'll fight Ganondorf if I have to. And I'll do it for everyone I care for. Especially my family!"

Flint felt pride as Link rose with his shield in hand, and strode out the door with a look of determination on his face.

Impa gave him a nod of approval as he left the cabin.

Link made his way to the ranch, carrying a lantern through the now dark field.

He walked through the ranch, crossing the stables until he got to one horse in particular.

"Epona….", a female voice spoke from behind.

Link spun around to see Malon and Flynn sitting there, lighting a lantern so Link could see them.

Malon, "you're leaving?"

Link, "yeah. I have to do it Malon. I've gotta save Aryll. And the Princess. But also Hyrule!"

Malon nodded, "then please take me with you."

Link, "what?"

Malon, "take me with you Link! I can help you! I know how to fight!"

Link, "I don't want you to get hurt Malon. I've already lost my own sister, and failed to save Zelda. I couldn't bare it if you were hurt!"

Malon, "Link, I love you. And I care deeply for you AND Aryll. I don't want to leave either of you at the mercy of that bastard Ganondorf, Ganon, whatever the Hell his name is!"

Link sighed.

He knew he wouldn't win this fight.

When Malon set her mind, nothing would sway her.

One of the many reasons he fell in love with her.

"Fine. But if you get a single hair plucked outta place…."

Malon, "I know. I won't let anything happen to us!"

Link smiled at the statement.

Malon, "alright. So, what do we do first?"

Link, "dad said we just have to listen for a melody within the forest, and we'll eventually find a man who has what we need to fight Ganon, and where we must go for our adventure."

Malon, "how will we know the melody?"

Link, "I figure we'll know it when we hear it."

And With that, Link and Malon hopped aboard Epona, with Fynn following behind them.

They went into the forest; already hearing a haunting melody….


	3. It's Dangerous to Go Alone

Legend of Zelda: Heroes of Hyrule.

Chapter 3: It's Dangerous to Go Alone.

Link's little group travelled for 2 hours that night before they found the cave.

The melody was able to guide them through the forest.

When they approached the cave, a voice was heard.

"Only the Hero may enter. His companions must wait outside please."

Malon, "Link…."

Link, "relax hon. It'll just be a minute."

Link entered the cave slowly, wandering until he came towards a curtain, blocking a light.

A light was behind it.

Link moves the curtain, and entered a small room.

Inside it was an old man sitting on an old carpet.

Link approached the man.

And the man spoke.

"Ah, I knew you'd appear eventually. You always have my boy."

Link asked the man, "are you the holder of the sword?"

"Yes. And I know who you are young man. Link. I am one of many who knows who you are. The Hero of Time!"

Link, "my father also told me this also. It's kind of overwhelming, and even a bit silly."

"Ah! Understandably so. Oh, it may seem silly now, but I guarantee, when you are on your journey, you'll have looked back on this moment with a good laugh."

 _Let's hope so,_ Link thought.

"Look here."

He fetched an old crystal ball out of his satchel and held it before Link.

Immediately, Link saw himself! But, it showed himself in a variety of looks.

Onr had a dark green tunic.

One had large eyes.

One had a blue tunic.

It was him, but not.

"You've had many adventures in previous lifetimes.

From being skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped within the glowing embers of twilight."

Link could hardly believe his eyes.

"Ah, I know. This is a lot to take in, and it WILL come to you as normal at some point."

Link, "I hope that's soon!"

"But for now, I have something for you."

The man turned around and opened a large chest.

"Where is- I know it's in here- AH HA!"

The old man turned around holding something wrapped in an old brown rag.

" **It's Dangerous to Go Alone. Take This."**

The man pulled out a large sword with a dark purple hilt, and handed it into Links outstretched hands.

"The Master Sword. A weapon of great power and defense. I am one of many in my family to give you this sword across time."

Link looked at the man, "Your family?"

"Yes! My family has given you this sword many a time when the hour draws near."

Link asked, "will this keep me safe?"

The old man grew sad as he spoke again.

"No my lad. There is no safety in a sword. All a sword may bring is death to those who attack you. It is a curse to one who wields it. And I can only hope that you can forgive me for this, and for what your destiny asks of you."

Link pondered the man's words in his head.

 _This is a dangerous quest, I'm sure. But I must take it. I MUST save Zelda. And my sister._

"With all due respect old man, I'm not fighter. I train a little, but I'm more suited more as a farmer. Why am I the hero of time? And if I am, why don't I remember my past?

The old man spoke again, "ah. You know of the reincarnation cycle you, Lord Ganondorf and Princess Zelda go through then?"

"I've heard of it, yes. Legends of the cycle have been told countless times."

"Well, Ganondorf, or Ganon, remembers every time the cycle has happened. The Princess only remembers certain details. Where as you only sometimes remember what has happened. I don't know why, but maybe it's part of the curse."

 _That would explain it_ , Link thought.

"But I have a fiance, my horse, and my wolf to look after!"

The old man spoke with a chuckle, "well then by all means! Take them with you! They could be of some help on your quest! In fact, I've seen visions of this new quest you must go on."

That relieved Link.

But it also worried him.

Having the love of his life, his wolf companion, and his horse go on a dangerous quest with him.

It was a lot to take in.

But then his thoughts came back to what the man said.

Link, "really? Can you tell me?"

"Yes."

The man closed his eyes, and held up his fingers to his temples.

"I see…. A Goron in the mountains, as strong as 10 moblins. A zora scarred from battle, wanting to avenge those they've lost. A Gerudo thief, looking for adventure. A lost soul playing music, wanting to become a part of something. And a small creature, with a pondered spirit guiding her to help. These are the people who you and your friends will meet along your quest."

He made a mental note, _I'll need to look out for these people._

Link, "One final question. What do I do next?"

The old man spoke once more, "Go to the forest where the Kokiri live. There, you shall meet the **Great Deku Tree**. He is reborn in the same spot whenever he perishes, and a seed takes form. He shall give you all the help you need for. Good luck young Link. You will need it for your journey."

Link, "thank you."

"Just remember, it's dangerous to go alone."

Link, "heh, don't worry, I'm not alone."

Link thanked the man one last time and then left the cave

He exited the cave to see Malon petting Epona.

 _Heh, I'm glad I'm not alone._

He continued towards her.

Malon, "you're back! What did you learn?"

Link, "ya may wanna sit down."

Malon and Link walked off a little from the cave, and then proceeded to sit down.

Malon, "so, did you learn anything?"

"Yep. You wouldn't believe it! I've done it all Malon. I've traveled to the Twilight Realm, crossed many seas, flown in the sky, shrunken down to the size of the Minish, faced a moon, traveled through time, and even met the same people over centuries!"

Malon, "woah. That's a lot! But, did he say where to go next?"

Link, "yeah. He said to travel to the forest of the Kokiri. There, we're supposed to meet _The Great Deku Tree_. He's supposed to lead us in the right direction to meet some people."

Malon, "huh, so we need more help for this journey?"

Link, "apparently. But, let's turn in for the night, ok?"

Malon, "right, we've got a big day!"

The two set out a blanket across the grass, and laid down beside one another.

Flynn set himself down at their feet, while Epona had turned in a few minutes ago.

And as they fell asleep, they spoke a single phrase to each other at the same time.

"I love you."

The two fell asleep, awaiting the morning of their big journey.


	4. Aw, Deku Nuts!

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 4: Aw, Deku Nuts!

Link and Malon awoke early that morning, the sun shining over them.

After counting up their supplies, they followed their map to the forest where the Kokiri people are supposed to live.

Malon had packed most of their supplies.

Food.

Water.

Their ocarinas.

The map.

Etc.

As they rode atop Epona, Malon decided to ask about the Kokiri.

"So…. What are the Kokiri exactly?"

Link, "well, my dad told me the legend as a kid. The Kokiri that love within that forest cannot leave, and are said to have the appearance of small children. And on top of that, each one receives a fairy companion."

Flynn actually managed to listen as he walked alongside Epona.

Malon, "what about this Deku Tree? What is he?"

Link, "he's the guardian of the Kokiri. He watches over all of them. And he's very old. The old man sent us to him because he said that he's very wise, and would be able to lead us in the right direction to find the people he mentioned."

Malon, "and who ARE these people?"

Link, "he said that we're looking for a Goron, a Zora, a Gerudo, a Fairy, and a 'lost soul'."

Malon, "ok. So, we'll have help on this journey."

The two stopped talking as soon as they found it.

 **Kokiri Forest.**

The two began to chat again as they entered the forest.

Malon, "so, this is the place?"

Link, "yeah, but we need to make sure we don't get lost."

Malon, "why?"

Link, "well, my dad also told me that those who become lost in the woods become a Stalfos."

Flynn started to whine.

Malon, "what's a Stalfos?"

Link, "a forgotten soul, transformed into something resembling a large skeleton or a wooden doll, depending on the person"

Malon, "sounds scary."

" **Oh, it is!"**

Link and Malon immediately pulled out their weapons, Flynn getting into an attack stance.

They looked around them for a minute until they saw what made the noise.

A small man with a skull mask and red hat, standing on a stump.

He held a small flute in his hand, and his head was tilted to the right at Link and Malon.

" **Hello there** , who are you guys? Heh, heh."

Link and Malon look at each other a confused look.

Link, "who, or what, are you?"

"The name is Skull Kid! Who are you dorks?:

Malon, "I'm Malon, and this is Link."

Flynn yapped.

"Oh, and that's Flynn."

Skull Kid, "mhmm, and what are you guys doing in this forest? You do know what could happen to you, right?"

Link, "yes, we do."

Malon, "we're on our way to meet the Deku Tree. Do you by any chance know where he is little guy?"

Skull Kid, "yes I do in fact! I know these forests like the back of my hand! But why should i lead you there?"

Link, "please, It's very important."

Skull Kid, "can ya give me something in return?"

Malon, "... how about a cookie?"

The kid perked up at the mention of sweets.

"A cookie!? I haven't had one of those in a LONG time!"

Malon reached into her satchel and pulled out a cookie wrapped in a small rag.

The kid grabbed it with lightning speed.

"Alright, I'll take you to meet the old shrub."

Malon, "thank you Skull Kid!"

Skull Kid, "well, since I'm leading ya, just call me Skull for short, ok?"

Link, "sure, fine."

And so, Skull lead the group through the forest, preventing them from getting lost.

Soon, they arrived at a small village, with tree houses, tall grass, and children running around.

Malon, "those must be the Kokiri."

Skull, "yep. But don't be fooled. The little anklebiters aren't kids. They just don't age."

As Skull lead the group through the village, the Kokiri children all looks dat them with curiosity.

And right as they were about to meet the Deku Tree, they heard a voice from behind.

"Hey Skull Dork! What have you done now!?"

They turned around to see a small red haired boy with a dumb face staring at them with frustration.

Skull, "look Mido, I don't got any beef with ya! I'm just bringing these people to see the Great Deku Tree."

Mido, "you aren't even a Kokiri! And they certainly aren't! They aren't one of us!"

Skull, "Mido, you can yell at me all you want, but you know I'm not gonna listen."

Miso grew angry and stomped off, but in his place now stood a small girl with green hair.

"Sorry about Mido", she said, "he just doesn't like outsiders. In Saria. Who are you people?"

Malon soon lifted herself off of Epona, Link doing the same shortly after.

She knelt down in front of Saria.

"Hello Saria. I'm Malon, and this is Link."

She pet Flynn, "this is our wolf Flynn, and horse Epona!"

Saria, "neat. So why has Skull Kid brought you here?"

Link, "we're on a mission to save Hyrule."

Saria, "ohh, can you tell me more?"

Link, "sure. You see, the Princess of Hyrule castle, Zelda, was captured, along with my sister Aryll, by Lord Ganondorf. He wants to take over Hyrule, and now it's up to me, Malon, Flynn and Epona to save the land."

Malon, "yep. And we've gotta find several other people to help us. And so, we're here to see the Great Deku Tree, So he can lead us on our way to finding them!"

Saria, "I understand. The Great Deku Tree is very wise. He'll know what to do."

And with the conversation finished, the warriors and their pets went through the passageway, and now stood in front of a large Deku Tree with an old withered face and moustache.

It spoke with a deep old voice, **"hello there travellers. What are you doing here?"**

Link, "oh Great Deku Tree, we have come to seek your wisdom on our quest! I am the Hero of Time! And I must find 5 other warriors to help me on my quest! We were told you know what we must do next!"

The tree stood silent, and then spoke.

" **I know of two of these warriors you must find…. And they are here with you!"**

Malon, "what do you mean?"

GDT, **"The Skull Kid is your first warrior."**

Skull, "what!? Me!? How!?"

GDT, **"I have also seen visions of your companions you must find. The two you will find are Skull Kid, a lost soul, and my fairy Navi, who will help guide you in the darkest of times!"**

As soon as she heard her name, the small blue fairy named Navi flew to her master.

"Master, do you need me?"

" **Yes Navi, I do. I need you to accompany these people on their journey."**

Navi shook, and then looked at the warriors.

She felt her heart flutter at the blonde swordsman in front of her.

"Are, are you sure?"

" **Yes. I have seen visions of you helping them. I believe in you Navi."**

Skull, "but what about me? I'm with the floating ball! Why am I chosen?"

" **You have been alone for a very long time Skull Kid. You have yearned to help someone for a long time. These reasons are why you and Navi are supposed to help young Link and his friends."**

Skull just looked at the old tree, and then replied, "fine, but I won't like it."

" **Heh, I know you'll change your mind soon enough."**

Navi, "I'll do it for you sir!"

" **Very good."**

Navi and Skull now stood with Link, Malon and Flynn.

Malon, "Mr. Deku Tree, um, what do we do now?"

" **You must now head to Death Mountain, there you will meet a young Goron named Chuko. Then, to Lake Hylia, where you'll find a young Zora named Shin-Ju. And finally, in Gerudo Valley resides a Gerudo thief named Jo-Ann. Do you have any other questions?"**

Link, "one more. What will I have to do to defeat Lord Ganondorf?"

" **Fight with all your resolve, and seal him once more with the sword toy carry on your back. You will need everyone to help in some way, whether it be support, or actual combat. Now, farewell to you all! Link, Malon, Flynn, Skull Kid, Navi and Epona!"**

As soon as he finished, Link and Malon hopped aboard Epona, and Skull Kid hopped atop Flynn, as he was the right size!

Navi flew behind as Skull lead The group once again through Kokiri Village, and through the forest, on their way to meet their new companions, Chuko, Shin-Ju and Jo-Ann….


	5. Death Mountain Merchant

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 5: Death Mountain Merchant

Link and his small group of heroes made their way to Death Mountain over the course of many days.

And over this time, Link and Malon grew to know Skull and Navi.

Navi had a fiery temper, but that just covered her big heart.

Skull may have been a trouble maker, but he knew when to take things seriously.

They acted as another pillar of hope for Link on this journey.

Their small group grew closer and closer, just as they grew closer and closer towards Death Mountain.

Eventually, they finally reached the mountain.

It towered over them, like they were ants.

Link brought his party to a stop.

He and Malon looked up at the mountain.

Link, "Death Mountain. This is a dangerous place."

Malon, "well it is called Death Mountain."

Skull, "so, what now? Do you expect us to climb that thing?"

Link, "well, yeah."

Navi, "that seems kinda dangerous."

Malon, "most things are."

Skull, "ist don't tell me we're gonna bring the horse up it?"

Link, "no! It'd be impossible for her to make the climb. We're gonna have to go on foot, and keep Epona down here."

Navi, "but who's gonna watch her? I know Link needs to go up there, but I don't think I'd be able to scare off bandits."

Malon, "I suppose some of us could stay down here."

Skull, "I wanna go up the mountain though! I bet I could prank a Goron or two!"

Link, " _sigh_ , I'll go up with Skull and Navi. I'll leave Flynn with you Malon. You two are the most qualified to defend her."

Malon, "ok, but come back safely, alright!?"

Link, "I wouldn't come back any other way."

And so, Link got off Epona, and made his way up the mountain. Skull and Navi following behind him.

It was difficult to say the least.

Keese and many other creatures attacked the trio, but all of them met the end of Links blade.

They were half way up the mountain, when Navi decided to make conversation.

"So, Link, what's it like being the Hero of Time?"

Link thought for a minute, but then replied.

"It's frightening."

Skull, "I'd imagine, especially when there's so much at stake."

Link, "It's not that. I'm not worried about if I'll fail. I'm worried about who I'll fail."

Navi, "what do you mean?"

Link, "I've gotta do this for my dad, for Malon, for Flynn, and especially for my sister and the Princess."

Navi, "wow. So, how do you get through this?"

Link, "I remind myself that I have those there to help me. Flynn has always got an eye out for danger. Epona will weather through the toughest places. You two are fated to help me. And of course, Malon."

Skull, "ya mean the lady with the red hair?"

Navi, "why her?"

Link, "... I love her. Whenever I'm with her, I feel like I'm gonna fly to the moon!"

Skull, "I did that once. The moon's got a creepy face."

Link, "huh?"

Navi, "ignore him. So…. Do you have future plans with her?"

Link, "yes. I want to marry her, live with her and treat her like she's all that matters. And of course, I wouldn't mind if we had kids one day."

Skull, "bah! Kids will drag ya down! Just ask me! The Kokiri may not be real kids, but they drag ya around like real ones!"

Navi, "not to me. I love them. They have such kindred spirits. If I were a human, if love to have one!"

Link, "so do I. But first, we've gotta get through this journey of ours."

And as soon as Link finished his sentence, they were there.

The top of the mountain, and the home of the Gorons.

Many took notice of the young man, fairy and small creature entering the village, but they didn't consider them a threat.

Navi whispered to Link, "what now?"

Link, "I assume we need to find the leader of the village? That way we can find this Chuko."

Skull, "how long will that take?"

Link, "I don't know. It just depends on who the leader is."

Navi, "how about we ask one of the Gorons where we can find the leader."

Link, "good idea."

Link made his way over to the nearest Goron.

He was a short lanky one.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we can find the leader of your village?"

The Goron spoke in a deep voice, "why yes travelers! Our leader is just this way."

The Goron lead the trio through the village to an old looking hut.

They entered to see an old Goron with large arms, a combed beard, and a determined look.

"May I introduce, Darunia, leader of the Gorons!"

Link bowed down in front of the Goron, forcing his hand to push down Skull, as Navi bowed on his shoulder.

" **Rise travelers. What is it you seek?"**

Link, "we are on a quest to save the land from the evil Lord Ganon. And to do that, we are looking for a Goron to help us."

" **Well, do you have a name to ask for?"**

Link, "er, yes. The name we were given was _Chuko_."

" **Chuko? Are you sure?"**

Skull, "why wouldn't we be?"

" **Chuko is a merchant in our village. He's not really that much of a fighter."**

Navi, "that was the name given to us to find. Can you take us to him?"

" **Yes, I suppose. Gorri, take them to see Chuko."**

The short Goron, Gorri, nodded at Darunia and lead the trio out of the hut, and to the village market.

They soon found themselves in front of a young Goron selling shells.

He spoke in a much higher voice than Darunia, "Gorri, What are you doing here?"

Gorri, "these travelers would like to speak with you."

With that said, he left, leaving Link, Skull and Navi to talk to Chuko.

Chuko, "so, what are you three doing up on Death Mountain?"

Skull, "pretty boy here is taking us on a quest, and we need your help."

Chuko, "my help? Why me?"

Navi, "we don't really know. All we do know is that you are one of several warriors who are destined to help us."

Chuko. "well, heh, what is your quest exactly?"

Link, "to save Hyrule."

The Goron froze in place. "WHAT!?"

Link, "that's our quest. I, Link, am supposed to save Hyrule from Lord Ganon, while also trying to rescue Princess Zelda, and my sister."

Chuko, "well how does that involve me?"

Navi, "Link is supposed to receive help from me, Skull, a Gerudo, a Zora, and a Goron. You're our Goron Chuko."

Chuko, " _gulp_ , and if I don't help?"

Link, "do you really wanna take that chance? Or even skip the chance to help save Hyrule, instead of selling trinkets?"

The Goron thought long and hard on this.

He was worried about what could happen on this quest, but it also excited him to no end.

And soon, he finally spoke.

"I'll do it."

Link, Skull and Navi all smiled at the Goron as he rose to his feet.

"It's better than just selling shells!"

And with that, Link and his friends, now joined by Chuko, made their way down the mountain.

It took a while, but once they had reached the bottom, they were greeted by the smiling face of Malon and Flynn's wagging tail.

The team, with their new cohort now set off to Lake Hylia, off to find the Zora named Shin-Ju….


	6. Lake Hylia

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 6: Lake Hylia

The journey to Lake Hylia was long.

After our heroes left Death Mountain with their new companion, Chuko, they headed to the Lake.

But, as their journey went on, so to, did news of their journey.

At that moment, halfway to the Lake, we look to see what is going on in the fortress of **Lord Ganon.**

His fortress lay far out in the land of Hyrule. A large castle, with a tall wall surrounding it.

At the highest spiral in the castle, lay Ganon's throne room.

The male Gerudo sat atop his throne, listening to the bickering between his two general's.

The first was Vaati. A sorcerer. He wore dark purple robes, with a dark purple cap sitting atop his locks of purple hair, which covered on of two blood red eyes.

He bickered with the other general, Ghirahim.

Ghirahim, aka: G, was a lanky man who wore a red hood and cap over his outfit, with white hair covering dis dark eyes. Not only was he Lord Ganon's right hand man, but also his sword!

Yes, these three had a long history. Vaati was a Minish, (a forgotten people), who has tried to take over the land of Hyrule in the past, always managing to slip away, and in this generation, swore loyalty to Ganon.

Meanwhile, Ghirahim was once a sword for the Goddess Hylia, having the ability to transform to a more human form. But, he betrayed her, and swore loyalty to Ganon, and has been his sword ever since.

Ganon was in the middle of listening to their arguing.

G, "you think that's clever? Summoning monsters for him? Pah! He uses ME to slaughter the weak!"

Vaati, "yes, but unlike you, I may rust one day."

G, "oh, reeeeal funny! At least I'm not mortal!"

Vaati, "that's right, you're not. You're a pain in the a-"

Ganon, " **quiet**!"

They both shut up.

Ganon, " **I don't care for your meaningless squabbles! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW ALL OF THIS FIGHTING STARTED! What did you buffoons even want to tell me**?"

G, "S-sorry Lord Ganondorf! Um, we just wanted to tell you that the boy and his companions on on their way to Lake Hylia!"

Vaati, "what would you have us do?"

Ganon thought for a moment, but then spoke, " **send every Moblin you can their way. And if they can manage to survive all that, let them have their fun at the Lake, to catch a breath. But as soon as that's done, send more as soon as you get their next location**."

G, "as you wish Lord Ganondorf!"

Vaati, "What the letter opener said."

G, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Ganon couldn't help but chuckle as the pair of minions walked out of the throne room, leaving him to think of what he'd do to his captives….

But, back to story at hand, Link and his friends indeed dealt with Moblins.

They chased them relentlessly.

The group had to hide after practically every minute.

And I don't know if you know this, but it's pretty hard to hide a horse, a wolf, a Goron, a fairy, two humans, and whatever the Hell Skull is from those monsters.

And yet they managed it.

Luckily, trees and busses littered their path, and after two hours of running and hiding, they had finally made it to Lake Hylia!

The Lake was very large. The largest body of water in Hyrule.

All that was near was the forest that opened up around it, and an old windmill and building next to it.

But as they stood there, looking at it, one phrase was yelled.

By Skull, "WHAT THE F#$K DO WE DO NOW!?"

Chuko went, "shhhhhh! We have to be quiet!"

Navi, "he's right! There's still a lot of Moblins looking for us!"

Link paced a bit, but soon came up with a solution.

He said, "I think I've got it! Alright, who here can swim?"

They all looked at him, with Malon and Navi raising their hands.

Skull and Chuko made excuses.

Skull, "I may be dead, but I can't breathe under water."

Chuko, "I only dog paddle."

They all looked at the him with bewilderment.

Link nodded at them, and turned to the others.

They removed most of their supplies from their backs, except their weapons. They then stripped down to their undergarments. It would make it easier for them to swim.

Link and Malon both blushed as they did so. Link also refused to leave his hat behind.

And with all of that done, they ran back, turned around, and dove into the Lake.

Chuko and Skull looked to Flynn and Epona, and then to one another.

Skull, "I suggest we hide in that old building while we wait for them."

Chuko, "that seems like a good idea."

They all went to the building, and hid themselves inside.

 **Meanwhile** ….

Link and his two companions swam down, and down, and down, and just as they were about to lose their breath, they finally reached what lay beneath the Lake.

The home of the Zora.

A large city that sat under the Lale, in a large cave.

The Zora had built their city long ago, and had taken precautions in order to stay safe from Ganon's clutches.

But, they would often welcome outsiders. Especially those who served the good people of Hyrule.

Link felt a little rattled at all of the Zora who looked at him when they entered the center of the city.

Malon whispered, "why are they staring at us?"

Link, "I'm not sure. Maybe it's because we're a random groups of travellers entering an underwater city?"

Navi, "that's probably it."

Link turned to a Zora that walked past them and asked, "um, could you tell us if you've seen a Zora named Shin-Juu?"

The Zora thought for a moment and said, "nope. But you could ask the queen! She may know!"

And with that, the trip went ahead to the castle that stood near the end of the city.

When they came to the doors, two guards stood in their path.

Guard One, "state your names?"

Link, "I am Link, and these are my companions, Malon and Navi."

Guard Two, "what business do you have?"

Malon, "we seek a Zora named Shin-Ju. We were told that the queen may be able to help us find them?"

The guards in unison, "and why should we let you in?"

Navi, "the young man in front of you is the Hero Of Time!"

The guards instantly shut up, and moved over to let Link in. But as soon as he walked past, they held their weapons up in front of Malon.

Navi stood surprised on Links shoulder.

Link, "what th-"

Guard One, "only the Hero may enter to see the queen."

Link, "but, that's not fair t-"

Malon, "Link, it's fine."

Link, "no it's not! You deserve to stay by my side as an equal!"

Malon, "don't argue, I honestly don't even feel like going in there, and listening to this queen of theirs, no offense."

The guards, "none taken."

Link reluctantly nodded as he entered.

He entered into a large room, with many windows. The walls shone with the water that seemed to be everywhere in the kingdom.

He looked forward to the ruler of the Zora.

She was a young woman with light blue skin, purple pupils, and an hourglass figure. She wore a red cloak, and a tiara with blue gems.

Link kept himself from blushing at her looks.

She spoke in a light but demanding voice, "hello there traveller, what is it you are here to see?"

Link bowed, "greetings your majesty. I am Link, son of Flint. I am here, to ask you a favour."

She chuckled, "and what does such a young and handsome man need from the queen."

Link thought, _I've been flirted with by TWO princesses! The Hell?_

He spoke again, "well your majesty-"

She interrupted him, "oh please, call me _Ruto_ ~"

Link gulped, "well, uh, Queen Ruto, I am looking for someone."

Ruto, "oh, reeeally?~"

Link, "yes, a uh, Zora."

Ruto, "and what's their name?~"

Link, "Shin-Juu."

Ruto flinched, "um, I'm sorry, I must've hears that wrong. You're not here for me?"

Link, "what? NO! Why would I?"

Ruto, "you said you were here to find a Ruto!"

Link, "and you assumed I was talking about you?"

Ruto, "yes! EVERY MAN WANTS ME!"

Link, "well not me!"

Ruto, "and why is that!?"

Link had enough, "ALRIGHT, LISTEN!"

She instantly shut up.

Link, "I'm here to find a Zora who is supposed to help me save Hyrule from Ganon! I'm not here to flirt with a pampered fish woman!"

Ruto, "how da-"

Link, "and for your information, your majesty, I am not on the market!"

Ruto, "you're not single?"

Link, "again, don't assume things! And no, I'm not single. I am engaged. HAPPILY, I might add! And my fiance is right outside the room!"

Navi, "yeah toots!"

They both forgot that the fairy was there.

Ruto, "so, that's why you're here?"

Navi, "that's the whole kit and kapoodle!"

Ruto, "well…. Sorry for the assumption dear Hero. I was caught off guard. So, um, what do you need from me?"

Link, "I simply need to know where this Shin-Ju guy is, and then me and my friends will leave you all alone."

Ruto was still flustered, "alright, fine. Shin-Juu is a young Zora. He lives with his grandfather at the edge of the city. But I warn you, he's very young, and very troubled."

Navi, "troubled how?"

Ruto, "his parents were slaughtered by Ganondorf's forces."

Link, "jeez."

Ruto, "yes, it's very sad to see one so young, lose so much."

Link bowed, "Queen Ruto, I thank you for your time, and apologize for my outburst."

Ruto, "It's fine. I DID flirt with you after all. Although, I'll say that that girl you care about must be very lucky."

Link, " _heh_ , if like to thinking the lucky one."

And with that, Link left the queen in her chamber, and exited the castle to see Malon taking her feet to a song in her head.

She notice him and turned to face him, "we got a location?"

Link, "yep. We have our Zora!"

Navi, "he's at the edge of the city!"

Malon, "well let's go then!"

And so, they walked to the edge of town, finally about to meet the young Zora they'd heard about….

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. I've been swamped these past few weeks, and hope to finish up any more chapters for my stories. Mainly this and TerrorTale is what I'm working on. And once I'm finished with both of these stories, I'll have a new one. Just sit tight.**


	7. Scars Healed

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 7: Scars Healed

Link and his two companions had made it to the edge of the city, where an old Zora house stood.

It looked like no-one was home. But they knew better.

Link called out, "hello? Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, a rock flew through the window at Link. He barely missed it in time.

Link, "woah! What the Hell?"

A voice called from the house, "go away!"

Malon, "who's there?"

The voice, "who's asking?"

Malon whispered, "rude."

Link, "I am Link, and these are my companions. Navi and Malon. We've come here in search of a Zora named Shin-Juu?"

Suddenly, a young Zora popped out of the window in front of them.

He had ragged shorts, and he pointed a shovel at the three of them.

They all stepped back as the boy climbed out of the window, glaring at them.

He spoke, "and wha' business do ya have wit' me?"

Malon knelt down, "are you Shin-Juu?"

The boy, "yeh. And why er ya t'ree 'ere?"

They managed to pick through the boys accent.

Link, "well Shin-Juu, um, we didn't expect you to be so young."

Malon, "we knew you'd be young, but…."

Shin-Juu, "cut to da chase!"

Link, "right, er. Shin-Juu, we, uh, need your help, but, we may need to explain it to your grandfather."

Shin-Juu, "well, no' really."

Navi, "and why is that?"

Shin-Juu, "meh grandpa's dead."

They all grew silent.

Navi slumped over, starting to feel bad for the boy.

Link looked at the boys weapon, "and, is that why you have that shovel?"

Shin-Juu, "yeh. He died abou' t'ree days ago. Buried him two days ago. Died of old age, sadly. I been ere alone evah since."

Malon rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Shin-Juu, " _sigh_ , ya get used to it all. I lost meh parents, and now meh grandpa. And ta top it all off, I got this bloody accent I'm tryin' to grow out of!"

Navi actually was wondering about why the boy spoke that way, but decided not to bring it up at that moment.

Link, "well, for what it's worth, we're all sorry for your loss Shin-Ju. I couldn't imagine what you've been through."

Shin-Juu, "yeh. Now, if'n ya don't mind meh asking…. Why do ya need meh?"

Malon, "we were given instructions to find several people to help us save Princess Zelda, and Links sister, from Lord Ganondorf."

Shin-Juu, "you say Ganon? Tha' bastard who killed meh parents?"

Navi, "the same."

Malon, "he killed your parents?"

Shin-Juu, "yah! The bastard killed 'em a long while ago when he firs' attacked the Zoras."

Link, "then yes, we're going after Ganondorf."

Shin-Juu, "tha' settles it! I'm coming with ya! No need ta tell me anything else right now!"

Link laughed in surprise, "really? Heh, that all you need?"

He ran past them and yelled.

"Les' go! We got butts ya kick!"

Link and Malon stared at each other in relief of how easy that seemed to be.

All they had to do was mention who they were up against, and that sent the Zora to where Link, Malon and Navi entered the city.

Almost as quickly as they came, they had left, swimming up to the surface with the young Zora boy in tow! The swim was still hard on all of them, but they managed to do it.

As they swam up, Queen Ruto oversaw their departure.

She prayed, "please, the Gods of Hyrule, whether they be Hylian, Zora or Gerudo, please let these heroes succeed in their adventure. Let them find their last companion, and swiftly vanquish Lord Ganon!"

Her pray wandered into the air, hopefully being heard by whatever God was looking over them.

Link and his friends emerged from the Lake, taking in as much air as they could.

All except for Shin-Juu, (who was given the shortened name, Shin), and who managed just fine with his gills.

He took a deep breath, "ah, fresh air! Almost as pleasant as the water!"

Navi, "speak for yourself!"

Malon looked around, "um…. Where are the others?"

They heard a **pssst!**

They looked to the old windmill.

Skull was poking his head out the window.

He whispered, "get over here!"

They all scattered over to the building just as a bunch of loud footsteps were heard from the forest. They grew louder and louder until the owners of the footsteps made themselves known.

Moblins. Tons of them. All carrying large pointed spears and swords. They seemed to be humming a song. Only one of them, a really derpy looking one was singing, " _where there's a whip, chk, there's a way! Where there's a whip, chk, there's a way! Where there's a-"_

Another yelled angrily, "Shut the f #k up Frank! We're sick of that song!"

Frank, "but I don't wanna go to war today!"

The other, "yeah, yeah, ' _and the Lord of the lan say, hey, Hey NAY!_ ' We her it dumb #$!"

They continued walking. They passed the building, the heroes cowered inside.

Link turned to Skull, "the Hell's going on?"

Chucko, "those darned moblins started patrolling around as soon as you guys left. We been hiding in here ever since."

Skull, "and we're lucky that Flynn and Epona stayed quiet."

Shin, "why don' we jus' attack the damned moblins?"

Skull, "that's suicide kid! Also, hi, you must be Shin-Juu?"

Shin, "yeh. An' you are…."

Skull, "I'm Skull-Kid. Skull for short. The large yellow boulder looking fellow next to me is Chuko."

Chucko, "hello!"

Skull, "the wolf and horse are Epona and Flynn."

Navi, "now that we have introductions outta the way, can we please formulate a plan?"

Shin, "I agree wit' da tiny sparkly lady!"

Malon, "alright, um, how about we go over our current situation?"

Link, "we are in an old building beside a lake."

Skull, "with a ton of moblins running around."

Chucko, "and if we try to run, they'll chase after us."

Skull, "and I DON'T wanna go through last time again!"

Malon, "none of us do!"

Shin, "now what?"

Navi, "we could formulate some sort of distraction?"

Link, "to risky."

Shin, "I could ride teh wolf outta da way!"

Skull, "hey! Don't steal my ideas before I announce them!"

Link, "again, that's too risky."

Chuko, "I could light myself on fire and yell 'I am Jupiter the Gas Giant!"

They all looked at him, utterly confused.

Chuko, "It's a dream I had once."

Link, "ooooookaaaaay."

Malon, "we need better ideas people!"

Shin, "we'll nevah make it to Gerudo Valley at dis rate!"

Skull, "well we can't just give up!"

Link, "wait a minute, I think I've got an idea!"

Everyone, "what?"

Link, "Chuko, can you dig at all?"

Chuko, "why yes! We Gorons are excellent at digging!"

Link, "how far do you think you could dig an underground tunnel?"

Navi, "I like where this is going!"

Chuko, "I suppose I could dig it for a few miles."

Malon, "maybe all the way to the edge of the desert?"

Chuko, "I suppose…."

Link, "then that's what we'll do. Chuko, think your up to it?"

Chuko, "anything for my friends!"

Shin, "yes!"

Skull, "alright!"

Flynn softly howled.

Epona neighed.

In roughly twenty minutes, a very wide, and very deep hole was in the ground.

Everyone piled in.

Chuko lifted Epona into the hole.

Link and Malon helped lower Flynn.

As soon as they were all in the hole, Chuko began digging in the direction of the Gerudo Valley. His fists went to work. Smashing the dirt as fast as he could, going forward by a foot every minute.

Foot by foot, minute by minute, the group traveled down this growing tunnel.

All the while, remaining under the noses of the enemy moblins.

Or rather, their feet.

It would take a few hours, but they would soon arrive at the desert, off to meet the last warrior they needed for their little band of heroes….

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, there's more on the way. I don't know how many, maybe 4-6 in order to wrap up everything. I really wanna focus on this, TerrorTale and any other stories I have planned.**

 **Also, if you caught the Rankin Bass joke, you earn my respect.**

 **Once these next few stories are finally finished, you'll soon see a new story that crosses over two different sci-fi franchises….**


	8. Entering the City

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 8: Entering the City

After seven hours of digging, Chuko had to take a break. He was exhausted from all of it.

And everyone else also felt a little tired.

So, they all decided to rest for a while. They all slept along the tunnel.

Skull, Shin and Chuko at the end, Flynn and Epona a few feet away from them, and a few feet from all of them, Link and Malon.

They cradled each other in their arms as the night went on.

They all slept for a long time. But as soon as Chuko was up, he went right back to digging.

The others followed him the same as before.

It took about three more hours until they finally hit a certain something.

Sand.

Chuko yelled to the group, "I've struck sand!"

Skull, "yes! We can finally go back to the surface!"

Navi, "great! I was getting a little claustrophobic."

Shin, "da Hell does dat mean?"

Skull, "it means she's afraid of Santa Claus!"

Shin, "what?"

Link, "ignore him, he says stuff like that all the time."

Shin was still dumbfounded even when Chuko had broken through to the top.

Chuko lifted Epona up to the surface, and then proceeded go lift up Flynn.

It took him a second to jump up out of the hole.

Link and Malon helped lift Skull and Shin out of the hole, with Navi flying out.

Link and Malon looked at eachother.

Link, "ladies first!"

Malon, "age before beauty?"

Link, "that means we both go out?"

Malon, "huh?"

Link, "we're about the same age, and your the most beautiful."

Malon blushed, "j-just lift me out!"

Link, "my pleasure my love."

Both had a deep blush as Link gave Malon a boost, giving her enough height to climb out.

She and Skull pulled Link out of the hole.

Link, " _ugh_ , finally! We're outta the ground! Great work Chuko!"

He gave the Goron a thumbs up.

Chuko, "heh, no problem Link."

Skull, "um, guys?"

They all looked at Skull.

He pointed to the large desert they had entered.

Skull, "how far is this 'Gerudo Valley?'"

Malon, "It's supposed to be at the center of the desert."

Navi, "that means another couple of hours travelling in the heat and sand."

Skull, "is it to late to go back onto the hole?"

Shin, "c'mon! It's ain't dat hard. Les' jus' get goin'."

Link, "you guys heard the boy! Let's move out!"

Link and Malon pulled themselves on top of Epona. Skull got atop Flynn once more. Shin got himself situated on Chukos shoulder. Navi put herself atop Links hat for the millionth time.

They began their long trek through the desert.

It was three to four hours in when Link and Malon heard Shin bickering.

"How is it so hot!?"

Skull, "It's a desert fish boy!"

Shin, "but why is it so hot?"

Navi, "It's a desert. The sun makes it hotter, and that means little to no vegetation grows."

Shin, "but why?"

Skull, "do we have a gag for him?"

Malon, "Skull!"

Skull, "what?"

Malon, "don't make fun of Shin, he's a child! It's natural for him to be curious!"

Skull, "I'm a kid to y'know!"

Link, "but you've been undead for a very long time. You don't really have an excuse for acting so childish."

Skull, "I'm a child at heart!"

Chuko, "um…."

Malon, "you're still centuries old."

Skull, "and yet you're arguing with me like I'm only ten."

Shin, "why you so mischievous Skull-boi?"

Skull, "It's Skull-Kid! And you'd be too if pranks were the only entertainment that doesn't get old when you've been alive for so long. Am I right?"

Navi, "he's kind of got a point."

Chuko, "guys?"

Link, "yeah, but most of his excuses aren't to valid."

Chuko, "hellooooo?"

Malon, "can we all stop fighting?"

Skull, "Shin started it! He wouldn't shut up!"

Shin, "I'm jus' curious!"

Skull, "why I oughta-"

Chuko, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

They all immediately stopped their bickering.

Chuko was pointing to a large city in the center of the desert.

Link, "Gerudo Valley!"

Malon, "we made it!"

Shin, "finally!"

Skull, "greeeeeat."

They picked up the pace until they had reached the front of the city.

Two Gerudo women in armor stood at the front.

Link, "everyone, let me do the talking."

Malon, "alright."

Shin, "sure."

Chuko, "as you wish."

Flynn made a soft growl.

Epona neither a response.

Skull, "whatever."

Navi, "sure."

Link And Malon rode forward on Epona.

He spoke to the guards.

Link, "hello there!"

They only looked at him, nodding that they heard him.

Link, "we request entry into the city."

Guard 1, "denied."

Link, "what?"

Guard 2, "only women are allowed into the city. If a man wishes to enter, you need to wear the correct attire."

Malon, "and what's the correct attire?"

Link let Malon speak, as she seemed to know what she was doing.

Guard 1, "Gerudo robes."

Malon, "and where are those?"

Guard 2, "here in the city shops."

Malon turned to Link, "I can go in and get the right clothes for you and the others."

Link, "if that's what it takes, fine. Just be careful in there."

Malon got off of Epona, "I always am my love."

She pet Epona for a moment before she walked up to the guards.

Navi jumped off of Links hat and flew behind Malon.

Malon, "may I come in?"

Guard 1, "very well."

The guards stepped aside to let Malon and Navi enter the city.

Link rode Epona to stand with the others.

Skull, "what's going on?"

Link, "Malon's entering the city in order to get clothes for us to enter the city."

Chuko, "that seems rather odd."

Link, "it may be, but she and Navi are the only women in our group. If we want to enter the city, we have to wear Gerudo robes."

Skull, "girl clothes!?"

Shin, "I feel ashamed ta do dis!"

Link, "just bear with it everyone. We go in, find this Gerudo named Jo-Ann, and get out. Then, we take the fight to Ganon."

Shin, "we're so close!"

Skull, "Lord knows what we'll face when we make it to his castle."

 **Meanwhile….**

Malon wandered the streets of the city. Navi floated closer to Malon.

Malon, "it's alright Navi. We've just gotta find a shop."

Navi, "and how do we do that?"

Malon, "why don't we ask someone?"

Navi, "what if they try to stab us?"

Malon, "Navi! Have faith!"

Malon looked around at the various Gerudo walking around. She stepped up to one that sat on a stone bench, whittling a piece of wood.

Malon, "um, excuse me, Miss?"

The Gerudo woman perked her head up.

She said, "what do you need young woman?"

Malon, "erm, I'm looking for a shop? One that sells Gerudo robes."

The woman, "and what do you need those for?"

Malon, "me and my friends are looking for someone, but they aren't allowed to enter the city."

The woman, "they're males, aren't they?"

Navi, "yeah…."

The woman, "two buildings down, you'll find a shop."

Malon, "thank you."

She started to walk away, when she heard the woman holler at her. "Just be careful! Not every Gerudo is so nice!"

Navi, "we'll keep that in mind!"

They pair continued down the streets of the stone buildings.

They came to stop at a wide one. The word, supplies was on a small sign outside.

Malon, "this must be the place."

Navi, "let's head inside!"

They entered the building.

Candles sat on shelves that helped light the store at night.

Malon, "hello?"

A small Gerudo woman hopped up behind the counter.

"Yes deary?"

Malon, "um, I need, uh, about four pairs of Gerudo robes. For some friends?"

The old woman, "I see…. And how big do you need each one?"

Malon, "about, um, two child sized robes, a medium sized pair, and an extra-extra large pair."

The old woman, "extra-extra?"

Navi, "one of our friends is a Goron."

The old woman, "ah. That explains it. And why you need these robes for your friends. Let me guess, males?"

Navi, "ding, ding, ding!"

Malon, "she means yes."

The old woman, "alright then. Give me a second…."

She hopped off of her seat, and wandered off into the stores back room.

She came back with two small pairs of robes, a medium sized pair, and a large purple poncho.

She said, "the large one was all I could pull together for your Goron companion."

Malon, "thank you very much. How much will all this be?"

The old woman, "that'll be 25 rupees."

Malon was glad she had her bag of change on her. She had grabbed it on a whim when she went with Link on this adventure. Now, she was ever so glad she brought it along. She pulled out five blue rupees, and gave them to the old woman. The woman folded up the robes, and put them in a worn out bag.

The aid own last thing, "have a good day deary."

Malon, "you too Miss."

Malon and Navi left, and made their way once again through the city streets to her friends.

 **Meanwhile.**

Chuko had decided to sing fifty potions of healing on the wall.

Skull was banging his head on the wall if the city, while Shin had joined in halfway.

Link tried his best to ignore them as they waited for Malon.

Shin and Chuko, "fifteen potions of healing on the wall, fifteen potions of healing! You take one down, pass it around, fourteen potions of healing on the wall!"

Skull, "make it stop!"

Link, "I agree with Skull, you guys are being a bit annoying."

Flynn was digging a hole in the ground to muffle the singing. He had forgotten what he was digging for, so he had just kept digging.

Epona was simply munching a small patch of grass that had miraculously grown near the wall, not caring at all.

When Malon and Navi finally exited the city with a bag of robes, Skull and Link cheered.

Chuko and Shin stopped singing, (and they had just gotten to twelve potions.)

They still hummed it though, as the boys all got dressed in the robes.

Chuko used his poncho to hide the others while they changed.

Malon was thankful, as the sight of Link stripping always got her flustered.

They had finished after a minute or two.

Skull and Shin wore dark purple desert pants, with dark green robe tops. They each vore a bandana over their mouths.

Link wore a light green sleeveless top, with light blue pants, and a bandana to cover his mouth as well.

Chuko simply wore the large purple poncho.

One they were all ready, they all got back on Epona and Flynn, the same set up they had on the way to the city, and proceeded to enter the city together, like they had originally wanted to before the little hitch they had to go through….


	9. Love and War

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 9: Love and War

The small band of heroes wandered the streets of Gerudo Valley. The Gerudo had built a rather large city in the middle of the desert. One with enough defenses to shake off any attacks from Ganon. Guards were in many different places sprinkled throughout the city.

But as the team walked along, a certain question plagued Chuko.

"How can there be so many Gerudo if there's only one male?"

They all instantly stopped.

Skull, "that's…. Actually a legitimate question. How the blood-soaked Hell is this possible?"

Link, "what makes you think I know?"

Skull, "your the fearless leader!"

Link, "says who!?"

Skull, "says everybody!"

Link, "really?"

Malon, "yeah."

Navi, "pretty much."

Shin, "yeh."

Flynn yapped.

Epone neighed.

Chuko, "I actually thought so."

Skull, "so do ya have an answer!?"

Link, "no! I know pretty much Jack about how Gerudo baby-making works!"

Malon, "magic maybe?"

Shin, "please! No magic can create these foxy mamas!"

Navi, "...ew."

Link, "alright, look! Does anyone have a feasible theory?"

Navi, "maybe they finds guys who are willing to give them a kid?"

Malon, "that sounds like a certain fetish."

Chuko, "eh, probably not the weirdest one out there."

Link, "enough! Can we please just make our way to whoever leads the Gerudo, so we can find Jo-Ann!?"

They all nodded and agreed on what Link wanted to do. With that he thought, _dear God, they're right!_

After a few more minutes, they had approached a large temple of sorts. This was where the leader of the Gerudo, Nabooru lived. She was a strong leader, he was respected among many Gerudo. She wouldn't follow into Ganondorf's madness.

She was their best bet in finding Jo-Ann.

When they came upon the doors to the temple, two heavily armed guards blocked their path.

Guard 1, "state your business outsiders!"

Link, "we request an audience with Queen Nabooru."

Guard 1, "They prefer 'Lady Nabooru', actually."

Link, "sorry, we'd like to request an audience with 'Lady Nabooru'. May we enter?"

Guard 2, "if it's important…."

Malon, "it is!"

Link, "we need to speak with her at once!"

Guard 1, "... proceed."

Guard 2, "but don't try anything…."

The guards stepped by, by kept their eyes trained on the visitors.

Link and Malon hopped off of Epona, and left Skull to watch her and Flynn.

Link and his small group entered the large building. Many banisters decorated the walls, along with many pieces of art and sculptures. At the far end of the temple, a large throne sat, with a large window behind it. Light shone through, revealing it to be evening.

In the center of the throne sat a tall and very attractive Gerudo. She wore a tiara that glowed in the sun. She had four guards around her. Her expression remained neutral as she watched the two Hylians, the Goron, the Zora and fairy approach her.

Once they were about fifteen feet away, the group bowed down at her feet.

Link, "greetings Lady Nabooru."

She spoke, "rise travelers."

Link and the others did as they were told.

Nabooru, "state your business here."

Link, "I am Link. Son of Flint. And this is my betrothed, Malon, daughter of Talon."

Nabooru seemed to soften up upon their greeting.

She spoke again, "and who are these companions of yours young man?"

Link, "They are Chuko, of the Gorons. Shin-Juu, of the Zora. And Navi, of Kokiri Forest. I have another companion outside. His name is the Skull-Kid. He is out there, looking after our horse and wolf."

Nabooru, "and why has such an odd group come to see me?"

Malon, "we are looking for someone to help us. Another Gerudo."

Nabooru, "who are they, and why do you need them?"

Link, "we were told to gather up all of these people in order to help us in our quest."

Nabooru, "and what type of quest involves so many people from so many different races?"

Link, "our quest is to defend Hyrule from…. Ganondorf Dragmire."

A hush fell over the whole room.

Nabooru, "Ganondorf? The bastard Gerudo who killed so many Hylians and Gerudo alike?"

Shin, "da very same!"

Chuko, "that's why were helping Link! He was told that his destiny was to find us."

Nabooru, "I will not let Ganondorf tear apart this kingdom! I trust you young man. Who is it that you seek?"

Link, "a Gerudo by the name of Jo-Ann."

They all heard Nabooru curse.

"WHY JO-ANN OF ALL THE GERUDO IN HYRULE?"

Navi, "is there a problem?"

Nabooru, "Jo-Ann is a criminal. We've had her in a dungeon for weeks after she stole my prized wrist gauntlets. She's quite loud at times."

Shin, "oh snap."

Link, "do you think we could talk to her?"

Nabooru, "yes. But not tonight. You are all welcome to sleep here in the guest rooms for tonight."

Chuko, "is there any way to trust you?"

They all looked at the Goron.

He said, "sorry, just a little curious."

Nabooru, "you have my word as the leader of the Gerudo, and on my honor as Queen."

She lifted herself off of her chair and bowed. Link and his cohorts returned the gesture.

Link, "you have my word as the Hero of Time, we will do as you say while in your domain."

Nabooru, "you're the hero?"

Malon, "he is. Even I'm still a little surprised by the revelation."

Nabooru smiled, "well…. We are lucky then! To have the Hero in our midst!"

She chuckled as Link and his friends went to retrieve Skull

Soon, they were all brought up to their rooms. Skull was brought in as well, riding Flynn down the hall. Malon had made sure Epona was being kept in a nice stall before she made her way to her room. Chuko was sharing a room with Shin and Skull, while Flynn slept in the halls, obviously wanting to keep watch.

Link was in his room with Malon, convincing Navi to explore the hall with Flynn. Link had really wanted some alone time to speak with Malon.

She sat on her bed, in a long flowing nightgown. It simmered in the now rising moonlight that peaked through the window. Link had discarded all but his pants and undergarments.

He sat on the bed, his back facing hers. His hands fiddled with his hat for a moment before he set it down on the table next to the bed.

He spoke, "Malon…."

Malon, "yes Link?", she was brushing her hair as she replied.

Link, "I was wondering when you'd like to plan the wedding…."

Malon ceased her brushing, "Link, uh, I was thinking we shouldn't worry about that while were travelling."

Link, "I know. I'm just a little worried is all."

Malon, "about what?"

Link, "this whole thing. We've been on this adventure for about a week. And I'm still worried how it's all gonna turn out."

Malon finished brushing her long red hair, and made her way across the bed. Her arms stretched out to hug Link. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Malon, "it'll be fine. I promise."

Link, "yeah, it's just that, I'm still a little worried. After everyone voted ME the leader, it kinda gets to ya'."

Malon kissed the side of Links face, "just keep telling yourself that it's gonna be fine. That's what I do when I'm worried."

Link smiled at her, "that might help. Thank you honey."

Malon giggled, "it's always my pleasure darling."

She kissed him on the mouth, earning a small yelp from the surprised hero. But after a few seconds, he melded into the kiss. The two slowly lowered themselves onto the bed on their sides, continuing their embrace….

 **Meanwhile, at Ganondorf's Fortress.**

Ghirahim was pacing the throne room. He was nervous over the failed attempts their forces had made in their hunt for the heroes.

Ganon sat on his throne, drinking a glass of wine.

His favorite. It was a very dark red color. Almost like blood.

Ghirahim, "this is bad! Very, very bad! If we cannot find these heroes, who knows what'll happen!"

Vaati stood leaning in the wall, amused by his cohorts flustering.

Vaati, "oh please! After all the times we've faced the Hero in the past, and you're worried?"

Ghirahim, "yes! And do you know why!?"

Vaati, "you're a self-entitled fool?"

Ghirahim, "no you bastard! It's because we are always defeated by him! How many times have you been sealed away by the one who carries the sword?"

Vaati snorted, "like you're one to talk! I remember you lose to him the FIRST TIME he held aloft that damned sword!"

Ghirahim, "big talk from someone who used to be the size of a damned timbul!"

Vaati, "smack talk from a sword, how delightful!"

Ghirahim, "pea-brained-"

Vaati, "dimwitted-"

Ghirahim, "Moblin dung!"

Vaati, "letter opener!"

" **That's enough you idiots!"**

Ganon now stood up from his throne. Anger shined on his face. He wasn't in an amused mood from his minions bickering.

" **How hard is it for you two to work together to catch a boy, a girl, a fairy, a Goron, a Zora, their bloody horse and a wolf!?"**

Ghirahim, "don't forget that Gerudo they're looking for…."

Vaati, "you only know this because if my skills."

Ganon, **"just hunt them down!"**

Vaati, "but Lord Ganon! The desert would fry even the most thick-skinned moblin!"

Ghirahim, "as much as I hate to admit it, this Moronic Minish has a point."

Vaati, "aw…. You care!"

Ghirahim, "knock it off with the sarcasm!"

Ganon stepped towards the arguing sorcerer and sword.

Ganon, **"send every Moblin, Bokoblin, and whatever else there is to the edge of the desert. Let them wait out those pathetic heroes. Give them no choice but to fight. And soon, I will drink my wine from the boys skull! I'll cook with the Gorons skull! I will use the Skull Kid as a foot stool, roast the Zora over an open fire, use the fairy as a lantern, and** **will mount my fireplace with the horse and Wolfs heads! I will give the women to my forces for their job well done! And their demise with show that no-one dares to mess with Lord Ganondorf Dragmire! The Demon King Ganon!"**

Vaati immediately shut up, and ran off. The had forces to rally. Ganon sat back onto his throne, giving an awful smile.

Ghirahim was about to leave before he heard, **"wait! Ghirahim!"**

Ghirahim turned to his master, "yes Lord Ganon?"

Ganon, **"I would like to move the cells of the Princess and that little girl to sit here in the throne room. A nice reminder for the failure of the heroes…."**

Ghirahim, "yes sir!"

He ran off to carry the order, as Ganon could only imagine the frightened cries of the two women he held captive. And he was eager to see their faces when news came of the Heroes demise….

 **I decided to have Nabooru as the leader of the Gerudo, since I've used mostly characters from OoT and MM. I wanted to include characters from other Zelda games though, (like Aryll, Ghirahim and Vaati in previous chapters), so you guys may soon see characters from other games like BOTW and TP.**

 **Also, I wanted to include more moments from Ganon and his minions in order to set them up a little better as a dangerous force. Don't worry, more fighting is coming!**


	10. Deal?

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 10: Deal?

Link woke up to the sun shining on his face. It glowed a heavenly color, indicating that it was early in the morning. As Link situated himself, he looked down to see his waist wrapped in the arms of Malon. The blankets covered all but her head and arms.

Link couldn't help it when a sly grin spread over his face upon seeing the love of his life like this with him. Last night was both a blur to him, and extremely detailed to him. He had no words, and yet so many to describe it.

But, as much as he'd like to stay in this position for years, Link was still expected to meet with Nabooru about Jo-Ann, the Gerudo they needed to find for their little team.

So, he carefully made his out of the bed, and out of Malon's arms.

He took a few minutes to get dressed in his Gerudo robes. His weapons at his back. It took him great skill in order to get out of the room without making a sound that would wake up his sleeping fiance. Before she left, he left a note that read, _Malon, I went to speak with Nabooru about Jo-Ann. Don't wait up for me here. When you get up, meet the others in the throne room._

Once he was out of the room, he looked down to see Flynn sleeping to the right of the door, with Navi resting on his head.

He smiled and pet the sleeping wolf.

Before he took off for the throne room, he left the same type of note for his sleeping comrades, slipping the note under the door for them.

When he entered, he could practically hear the guards whispering to each other about the man in Gerudo clothing.

Link approached Nabooru, who still seemed to be somewhat tired.

She noticed the young man approaching her, and tried to appear more level-headed.

Nabooru, "Hello Link. Glad to see you slept well."

Link thought, _I slept, yes, but not for very long…._

Link stifled a snicker, as he didn't know how Nabooru would react.

Link, "I slept fine Lady Nabooru. I just wanted to get up early enough to discuss Jo-Ann."

Nabooru, "ah yes. The thief…."

Link, "you said you locked her up for stealing, correct?"

Nabooru, "yes. She stole from me!"

Link, "what would it take for me to convince you to release her?"

Nabooru, "I need some sort of compensation for letting them go."

Link, "hmm…."

Link pondered what exactly he could offer.

Link, "on our quest, we are trying to rescue the Princess Zelda, as well as my sister, while dealing with the Demon King. I suppose I could ask them to compensate you for your efforts?"

Nabooru would be losing if she said she didn't like the sound of that.

And so she said, "I suppose, if you give me your word?"

Link bowed down, "as the Hero of Time, a knight in training, and on my mother's spirit, I promise that you'll be compensated for your help and freedom for the prisoner."

Nabooru smiled, "well said young man. Very well, I will let you take the prisoner!"

Link, "splendid! Now, if I may be able to see Jo-Ann and speak with her about our little arrangement?"

Nabooru, "that seems adequate. Alright, two of my guards will take you to see them."

Nabooru snapped her fingers, and out from one of the hallways emerged two armored Gerudo.

Nabooru, "ladies, take the young man to meet Jo-Ann, the thief."

The guards nodded their heads, and beckoned for Link to follow them.

Link obliged, and followed them down the hall.

He heard many yells towards the guards from various prisoners.

Some were very inappropriate remarks.

But, one prisoner wasn't yelling. And it was the one that Link had come to see.

Link and the two guards stood in front of a dark cell out of many.

Link peered through the bars to see a lanky Gerudo woman sitting with their legs crossed, with their back to the bars.

Link glanced at the guard to his left. The guard shrugged in return.

Link, "h-hello, Jo-Ann?"

The Gerudo slightly turned her head to the young hero.

She said, "and who is speaking?"

Link, "my name is Link. I need to speak with you."

Jo-Ann, "what do you want boy?"

Link, "first, I'm a young man, not a little boy. Second, I need your help. It involves…. Ganon."

Jo-Ann stiffened at the mention of , "and why should I help you?"

Link, "because I can get you outta this place."

Jo-Ann turned her head further towards Link.

"How?!"

Link, "I've talked with Lady-Nabooru. She and I made a deal. Once all of this over, in exchange for your freedom, they will be compensated by the Princess of Hyrule."

Jo-Ann made their way onto their feet, and walked towards Link. She stood in front of him, only operated by the bars.

Jo-Ann, "why?"

Link, "w-what?"

Jo-Ann "why? Why would you bargain for my freedom?"

Link, "I was told that you are one of many warriors who are meant to help me on my journey to defeat the Demon-King."

Jo-Ann, "and who else do you have on this little team of yours?"

Link, "a Goron named Chuko, a Zora named Shin-Ju, a fairy named Navi, a stalfos named Skull-Kid, my fiance Malon, and my wolf Flynn."

Jo-Ann, "and…. What if I say no?"

Link, "you stay locked up for the next fifty years, or you come with us and walk free?"

Jo-Ann weighed her options.

After about two minutes of her pondering everything, she said, "when do we leave?"

Link, "heh, as soon as you're ready! I just need to get my team together!"

Link stepped back as one of the guards opened the door to the cell.

Jo-Ann stepped out, dressed in some Old Gerudo robes.

Link started walking down the hall once more with the guards, with Jo-Ann now with him.

The prisoners now yelled about not being let go like the thief he now had in his team.

When Link entered the room, he saw all of his companions waiting for him.

He was glad they'd read his notes.

He saw them all turn to him as he walked towards them. He also noticed them look at the Gerudo walking beside him. The guards returned to their posts as Link now stood in front of his team.

Link, "everyone, this is our final member of the team, Jo-Ann!"

Jo-Ann stepped forward, and was greeted by the others.

Shin, "hello tall lady!"

Chuko, "a pleasure to meet you!"

Flynn sagged his tail at their new comrade.

Skull, "great, another person! We have another weapon ordered ourselves!"

Malon, "skull", she yelled, "sorry about him. Nice to meet you, I'm Malon!"

She held out her hand to Jo-Ann. She stared at it, and slowly shook it.

Navi flew back onto Links head for the millionth time on this adventure.

Jo-Ann seemed unfazed by all of the new faces before her. Link didn't know why that was at first, but figured it involved being imprisoned for a while.

Link walked away from the group, and stood before Nabooru once more.

He bowed down, "thank you Lady Nabooru! We appreciate your help, and look forward to meeting you again in the future."

Nabooru chuckled, "thank you hero. Just remember our deal, and I'll wish you the same thing!"

Link smiled as he rose, and began to make his way out of the throne room, through the large doors once again.

Once he reached the doors, he noticed the looks Nabooru and Jo-Ann gave each other.

It seemed to be a look of mutual respect, understanding, or whatever you liked to call it.

Link finally exited the temple, his team followed him with their new cohort. They picked up Epona from the stables. They also bought a large number of supplies for their journey back into the desert. Especially water.

Once they were all ready to go, they made their way out of the city. They took a few moments for Shin, Link, and Skull to change back into their normal garb. Chuko kept the poncho on though. He seemed to like it very much.

Link and Malon sat on Epona once again. Skull hopped onto Flynn, and Chuko picked up Shin. Jo-Ann stood there with them, seemingly okay with walking through the blistering desert.

And so, they started their long trek back into the desert. And they were unaware of the large attack waiting for them at the edge of it….

 **Meanwhile….**

Ghirahim had just put Ganon's orders into place. The largest squadron of moblins they could muster were on the outskirts of the desert. All of them hungry for the flesh of the boy with the Master-Sword. He was now making his way to the dungeons. He had one more order to carry out before he could have time to relax.

He entered the dungeon. It was dark, with only a few torches to light up the walls. He walked down a few cells, passing many starving prisoners. He eventually came to the one he was looking for. Inside of the cell were two girls.

 _Princess Zelda, and Aryll._

The little girl still had tears in her eyes. She wouldn't stop crying whenever she was up. She lay in Zelda's lap, the young Princess trying to comfort her.

Ghirahim thought, _ungrateful little brat! Lord Ganon gives them food, and yet they don't even show any gratitude! Pah!_

Zelda on the other hand, wasn't crying. Instead, her face held anger. Seething anger. And all of it was directed at the man outside her cell.

He spoke, "Zelda…. A pleasure as always to see you and the little one….", he smiled with a shit-eating grin.

Zelda growled at him, "what do you want bastard? You've already taken me hostage, and taken this poor girl for no reason. What could you possibly want now!?"

Ghirahim, "my master wants you and the girl to be kept in the throne room."

Zelda, "why? Why the Hell does he want us in there!?"

Ghirahim, "He has his reasons. Be prepared for two moblins to escort you there in handcuffs. I've told them not to harm you as of yet, so that's one thing you don't have to worry about."

Aryll spoke weakly, "what about my brother? Where is he?"

Ghirahim's smile faded slightly. Even he felt a twinge of pain for the child.

He gave her an answer, "your brother is out there right now, trying to find you and the Princess."

Both Aryll and Zelda perked up at the news.

Zelda had hoped someone would come to help them.

Ghirahim now wanted to get their hopes up now, and dash them once the boy was dead. He wanted to revel in what would transpire later.

So, patient as ever, he continued.

"He is travelling with a small group. A Zora boy, a Gerudo Thief is believed to have joined him, a Goron, some small boy who seems to be a Stalfos, a fairy, his horse and wolf, and a young woman."

Zelda thought, _Malon! She must be helping Link!_

Aryll thought, _my brother is getting people to help him help us! He's so brave! I know he'll win!_

Ghirahim, "maybe if you're lucky, they'll survive the moblins we've set up for them at the edge of the desert…."

He smiled smugly as the girls faces turned from relief to shock. He walked away without saying another word.

Aryll looked at Zelda and said, "is my brother gonna die?"

Zelda hugged the girl, "no dear. I'm sure your brother is going to save us. Him and his new friends too. We just have to be strong, and show Ganondorf not to mess with us!"

Aryll smiled at Zelda, now filled with hope as she started to get sleepy. Zelda laid her head on her lap, stroking the girls hair as she thought, _I just hope Link can get through those moblins…._

 **Sorry it takes so long to finish these chapters! I'll have more action soon, I promise! Also, I finally found a place to include Zelda and Aryll, to see how they're doing in Ghirahim's clutches in the dungeons. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible! Stay tuned, and be good people!**


	11. The Hyrule Heroes!

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 11: The Hyrule Heroes

It was a long trek through the desert.

But after Link and his completed team of warriors had made it through the long sandy terrain, they were greeted by a gastly sight.

Upon reaching the top of a sand dune, they saw two-hundred Moblins! Give or take a few. Probably give.

Everyone stopped in their place.

The moblins hadn't seen them yet, but were waiting for them to show up. Those were Ganondorf's orders after all. Wait for the heroes, and then slaughter them.

Link whispered to his friends, "alright, everyone slowly get off your horse, Goron and wolf."

And they did.

Shin, Skull, Chuko and Jo-Ann all got behind Link.

They hid behind the sand dune.

Epona and Flynn both resting from the trip.

Malon was right beside Link, hanging onto his words.

Skull, "the Hell are we gonna do!?"

Jo-Ann, "we attack, obviously."

Skull, "it's our small group against two-hundred moblins!"

Chuko, "give or take a few."

Shin, "tall lady is right! We gotta take em' on!"

They all looked at Link.

Link, " _sigh_ , of course!"

Shin, "what we do?"

Link, "well guys, I see no other alternative. We have to defend ourselves."

Malon, "with what? Me and you are the only people with weapons!"

Chuko, "I can use my hands for this. They're almost indestructible against one of their swords!"

Jo-Ann, "and I've got a sword on me."

Navi, still on Links head, "so we just need weapons for Shin and Skull then, right?"

Link, "hold on!"

Link pulled out his pack and dug around in it. He pulled out two small swords, but enough for the Zora and Stalfos to wield.

With that, Link grew a determined face. He said, "Flynn, c'mon boy!"

Link turned around and walked up the dune. Navi flew off in order to watch over Epona.

The others followed behind and beside Link.

Once they reached the top, the moblins finally noticed them.

The one in the lead pointed at them, "look! It's Lord Ganon's targets! Let's give em' Hell boys!"

The moblins all cheered, and got into a battle stance.

 **Meanwhile.**

Ganon sat in his throne, with a large glass ball in front of him. He had Vaati create it for him so her could watch the battle ensue.

Zelda and Aryll were held in a large cage on the other side of the ball. Ghirahim and Vaati stood on either side of their master.

Ganon let out a deep chuckle and said, **"showtime…."**

 **Back to the fight**.

The moblins ran full force at the group. They all yelled at the top of their lungs as they ran. And just before they got within arms reach of the group, a large object was thrown into the air, and landed into the middle of the moblins. It squashed several of them. And before any if them could blink, the object revealed itself as Chuko rolled in a ball. He did this to offer an advantage to the fight. As he started punching moblins left and right, Link jumped into the frey, striking down a moblin every three seconds with his sword. Malon covered him, using her twin blades to slice at any Moblin the dare go her way. Already, many of the enemy was decimated, but they still fought back. As soon as they thought they had an advantage, Jo-Ann hit the left flank, using her sword to spray blood into the sand. Shin and Skull followed behind, covering her as she went. Shin was lagging, but soon got the advantage. There was a relatively large Moblin in his path. He used this to his benefit, as he launched himself into their back, and stabbed his sword into their head. He fiddled with his blade, causing the Moblin to jerk in certain directions, running down any moblins in his path. Skull was actually having fun with this battle. He started to jump atop the heads of every Moblin in his path, running atop their heads until her jumped onto Chukos shoulder, keeping his back safe from Moblins behind him as he kept punching away! Finally, there was Flynn. The wolf was tearing his fangs into the legs of every Moblin that dare get near him. As for the shorter ones, he bit into their necks, spilling more blood across the desert. It was a massacre! And Links team was winning!

 **Back at Ganon's fortress.**

Ganon roared at what he saw. He was furious at how his forces were being decimated.

He screamed, **"what is wrong with these damn buffoons! It's just six people!"**

Ghirahim, "and a wolf…."

Ganon, **"not in the mood you moron!"**

Ghirahim, "sorry master!"

Vaati, "hahahahahaha!"

Ganon, **"keep laughing, and I'll tear off your testicles and make the other moron eat them!"**

Vaati shut up instantly at the threat. And he couldn't help but cross his legs.

As Ganon screamed, Aryll and Zelda looked on in joy. They didn't cheer only for fear of what the Demon King would do. Nevertheless, they were livid. They could see Link, Malon, and the new friends he'd made fighting countless moblins in order to save them. Even Flynn was doing well! He had begun tearing into the throat of a tall Moblin that towered over the one that Shin was still piloting!

Ganon, **"send more Moblins!"**

Ghirahim, "um, m'lord? I don't wanna make you mad but…."

Vaati, "those are the last of the Moblin you've spawned to fight."

Ganon threw a table from the side out the closest window.

" **Grrrrragh! How long will it take to make more!?"**

Ghirahim, "a…. Few…. Hours…."

Ganon threw out another table.

" **Curse that damn boy! Curse the Triforce piece he possesses! Curse that red haired slit fighting with him! Curse that Goron! Curse that Zora! Curse that traitorous Gerudo! Curse that mangy wolf! And curse whatever the Hell that thing hopping in top of their heads is!"**

Vaati, "I think he's a Stalfos…."

Ganon, **"I don't care!"**

Ganon grabbed the glass ball this time, and threw it out the window. It was too big though, and left a large hole in the wall.

Everyone looked at the hole.

Ganon, **"Vaati, fix the wall."**

Vaati, "alright, I needed something to do…."

Ganon, **"Ghirahim, prepare a bath for me."**

Ghirahim, "right away Master!"

Both his minions ran off to complete their tasks.

Ganon looked to the girls in the cage.

" **And you too…."**

He walked over and stood in front of them.

" **Don't think this small victory of theirs will last. I'll have more to deal with them soon enough…."**

Ganon walked away, well, stomped away is more like it. This left the girls alone in the throne room, left with the images of the battle in their heads….

 **Back to the fight.**

Only five Moblins remained. In less than two hours, Link and his team had laid waste to so many Moblins. Their bodies littered the ground around them. The last five moblins ran off as fast as they could, not wanting to incur the wrath of the victors of the fight.

The team themselves, looked down at the aftermath.

Shin sat atop the large Moblin he used to run down countless Moblins.

Chuko and Skull looked at him.

Skull asked, "how the Hell did you do that?"

Shinl, "I embedded me axe inta 'is nervous system!"

Chuko, "well…. That was resourceful."

Shin chuckled as he continued to sit atop the Moblin.

Jo-Ann stood with Flynn, both tired from battle, and taking splicer in the silence.

Link walked with Malon over to Epona and Navi, who had walked down the dune once they thought the fight was over.

Link, "well…. We did it."

Malon, "I knew we could do it!"

Link, "really?"

Malon, "no, I was afraid the whole time."

Link chuckled at his fiancee words.

Navi, "I knew you guys would do it!"

Link, "I never doubted that Navi."

He turned to his companions.

Link, "alright, now, I suggest we make our way to a nearby town in order to rest up! And to hide from any more of Ganon's forces."

Shin, "me second dat!"

Skull, "me three!"

Chuko, "I agree as well!"

Jo-Ann, "yeah, sure."

Flynn barked happily at Link.

Malon just let out a hearty groan.

Link was a little confused by that.

Link, "you alright?"

Malon, "yeah, just, uh, tired."

Navi, "understandable. We're all tired as Hell!"

Link, "alright, let's head out then."

Skull, "you didn't do anything Navi!"

Navi, "shut up!"

Everyone laughed at the exchange.

Just before they left, Link raised hai sword to the sky, and lowered it to the middle of the group.

Shin, "what chu doin'?"

Link, "I thought we should raise our swords, for our first victory together As a team?"

Malon brought one of her blades to touch Links.

She said, "I second that!"

Skull lifted his, "how about we give this team of ours a name?"

Shin did the same, "how 'bout, 'Shins Crew'?"

Skull, "what're you? High?"

Jo-Ann lifted her sword as well, "how about 'The Thieves'?"

Navi, "you're the only thief here!"

Link, "we should keep it simple, right?"

Flynn had lifted his paw to res on Link's sword.

Chuko lifted his large hand to hover above the swords. Navi floated atop his hand.

Chuko, "how about, _'The Hyrule Heroes'_?"

Malon, " _The Hyrule Heroes_ …. I like it!"

Link, "anyone disagree?"

No one objected to the name given by Chuko.

Link, "then I guess, _Hyrule Heroes_ it is!"

With that, everyone lifted their weapon/hand into the air, Navi floating up in joy as they all said one phrase together.

" **The Hyrule Heroes are here!"**

They all stayed like that for a minute before they got ready to leave.

Link and Malon once again got atop Epona. Shin sat atop Chukos shoulder once again. Jo-Ann just walked like before. Skull sat on top of Flynn for the millionth time. Navi had rested herself on Link's hat once again, picking it as her favorite place to sit during this adventure.

With the moblins taken care of, they made their way to the nearest town. A small village not on the map. It would do for now, as the heroes really needed a rest.

As they began their trek to the village, Malon had a few thoughts racing in her mind. She had been growing more tired over the course of the last month. And that loud groan she made earlier concerned her.

 _What could this mean? I'm tired all the time, I feel sick at certain moments, and I've been craving certain foods at times. What could it me-... oh God. Oh God! Am I…. No, I couldn't be! Could I? I mean, me and Link have, well, white a bit in fact. And, it has been about a month. But, I don't know for sure. I'll see a doctor while were in the village. And if I am…. I'll tell Link when it's right. Calm down Malon. Just breathe, and focus on the ride there…._

And thus, Malon kept her mind on the path they travelled upon, about thirty minutes away from their destination….

 **The reason I keep switching between Ganon and Ganondorf is because they are essentially the same person. So the characters in the story all know of this, and thus, keep switching as well. Also, sorry for a lot of the grammar mistakes I've made in previous chapters. Auto-correct can be a bitch sometimes! But anyway, have a good morning, afternoon, evening and night!**


	12. Ganon-Dork

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 12: Ganon-Dork

Ganon was more on edge than usual. After seeing the battle his forces had with the Hero of Time, he was worried.

This had happened countless times, across countless generations. And yet, he still managed to be frightened of the Hero.

It was the day after the fight, and he hadn't stopped pacing since breakfast.

Ghirahim and Vaati stood at one end of the room, watching their master pace.

And why was he pacing? Well, he had sent out a letter last night before he retired. A very important letter. One sent to a very important person.

A person who was very dangerous.

Very smart.

Very cunning.

And very….

Very….

Annoying.

To Ganon and Ghirahim at the very least.

Vaati seemed to like them though.

But nevertheless, Ganon was waiting for them. And he knew they had the ability to teleport, so what baffled him was what was taking them so long.

Zelda and Aryll also watched as he continued to walk back and forth.

After several more minutes, Ghirahim tried speaking.

Ghirahim, "I'm sure she'll be here any minute your grace!"

Ganon, **"shut the Hell up."**

Ghirahim, "yessir!"

Vaati whispered, "nice going."

Ghirahim, "don't make me seal those lips shut."

Vaati, "you do that and I-"

Suddenly Vaati's mouth clamped shut.

He tried prying it open, but just couldn't.

Suddenly, everyone heard a high pitched laugh come from the ceiling.

Ganon stopped his pacing and looked up. As did everyone else.

From the ceiling came down a small woman. She was the size of a child. She wore a large, red pointed hat, that had a green stripe on it, and a pink patch stitch into the side. Around her body was a dark red cloak, with an orange patch on the back. Once she landed, she looked up at Ganon. Her face was that of a child. Except, her eyes were very peculiar. One eye was red, while the other was purple. And when she smiled up at the Gerudo man, she had a large grin with sharp teeth.

She spoke in a nasally voice, "~hello there boss!"

Ganon, **"ugh. Hello there Erma."**

Erma, "so…. What did you call this witch over for? Hmmm? Twinerva busy er something?"

She started walking around Ganon, making sure to slowly go by the cell that held the confused Zelda and Aryll.

She continued, "need another spell from me?"

Ganon, **"Hell no. Last time you tried to conjure up something for me, my last throne was swallowed by a small pink thing in red shoes, that was once my lunch!"**

Erma, "what about a demonic monster?"

Ganon, **"nothing that involves getting me something. The carpet in the main hall is still torn up from that 'blue devil', that you created that just ran around my kitchen yelling about some sort of cold canine, or something."**

Erma, "then what do you need my services for?"

Ganon, **"simply put? To get rid of a certain group of heroes that are a thorn in my side."**

Erma, "... I'm listening…."

Ganon, **"the Hero of Time is back. And he's travelling with a group of warriors. He's already decimated a large group of my followers. And now, they're soon going to be headed my way…."**

Erma, "and you want ol' Erma, the 100-year old witch, to take time out of her schedule to hunt down these buffoons?"

Ghirahim, "that's exactly what he's asking!"

Erma turned to look at Ghirahim. But she instantly got distracted at Vaati pointing to his mouth angrily.

Erma, "hehehehe! Sorry 'bout that Vaati!"

She waved her fingers in the air, and instantly, Vaati's mouth was free. He begun taking long gasps of air, in order to make sure his mouth was still working the same way.

Vaati, "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Erma, "aw, c'mon! Messing with you and the steak-knife gives me my jollies!"

Ghirahim, "steak-knife!? How dare you! I should kill you where you stand! But, since you're of use to Lord Ganon, I will refrain from slicing off that little head of yours."

Erma, "please! I'd just pop it back on! I can do that y'know!"

Ghirahim, "much to our dismay…."

Ganon, **"can you do that? Something as simple as slaughtering a group of heroes?"**

Erma, "is Ganon-Dork my name for you?"

Ganon, **"I'll take that damn response as a yes."**

Before anyone could speak, a Moblin burst into the room.

He yelled, "Master Ganondorf! There's a telling yellow rat in the kitchen again!"

Ganon, **"does it shoot lightning?"**

The Moblin, "yes Master!"

Ganon, **"Erma…."**

Erma, "don't look at me! It must have followed me!"

Ganon, **"forget it! I'll kill that damned thing myself!"**

Ganon ran out, Ghirahim following him. Vaati came along just so he could get out of the throne room.

After they left, Erma looked towards the princess and girl trapped in the cage. She darted forward, smiling at the two of them. They cowered when she did so, obviously startled by her action.

Erma, "so…. You're Princess Zelda, hmm?"

Zelda, "y-yes. And you're Erma, the ageless witch of Hyrule."

Erma, "oh! So you know of me?"

Zelda, "legends passed down by the family."

Erma looked at Aryll, "and who's the little girl with you? A sister? A cousin? A daughter~?"

She giggled at the last one.

Zelda, "heavens no! She's the sister of Link. The-"

Erma, "the Hero of Time. Yes, I've seen his exploits."

Zelda, "why do you taunt us?"

Erma, "taunt you? Ha! That's not what I'm intending to do, honest!"

Aryll, "t-then what do you want?"

Erma, "simple. I wanna help."

Zelda, "what!?"

Aryll, "what!?"

Erma, "yes. I wanna help you two escape."

Zelda, "and why is that? Feeling guilty for your actions?"

Erma, "meh. It's mainly out of anger towards Ganon-Dork."

Aryll, "what do you mean?"

Erma floated up a bit, and pulled out something from behind her. It was a small scroll of paper. She unfurled it, showing the pictures from with.

As she described her motives, the pictures moved to match her words.

"I've been around for such a long time. Finding amusement in aghervating the Demon-King. But…. Only recently, did I come across a certain detail he's kept from me. He has been watching over me for some time. He wasn't a father, as more of a dickish big brother. It was only recently that I found out what happened to my mother, that he do rudely kept from me."

Zelda, "your mother?"

Erma, "yes. A common woman studying magic and science alike. She worked for Ganon-Dork for many years. When I was born, Ganon murdered her. Not even murder. She locked her soul within with scroll. Her soul telling the story of what happened. For 100 years, due to a spell made that keeps me eternally young, I served Ganon-Dork for two cycles. This being the second cycle. But after learning the truth he's kept from me, now I wanna stick it to this asshole, and show him not to mess with the people I love."

Aryll, "and doing that involves us?"

Erma, "that's the whole kit and kaboodle!"

Zelda, "so what's your plan?"

Erma, "wait for the right moment. Once the coast is clear, when Ganon-Dork is more occupied with dealing with your hero and his friends, we'll take that as our opportunity to escape!"

Aryll, "what about my brother?"

Erma, "once I've got you guys outta here, we'll make our way to him. I should be able to track him and his team in a jif!"

Zelda, "how can we trust you and your plan?"

Erma placed a hand on the bars.

Erma, "take it from someone who's lost everything to Ganon-Dork. He has it coming. We all share a goal in stopping him. In making him pay for his horrible deeds. So I swear on those I've lost, you can trust me to help you escape."

Zelda was conflicted. She wanted to trust this woman, but wasn't completely sure if she could. She had to think about Aryll and their friends fighting for them. So, Zelda had to make a decision.

Zelda, "we'll be waiting….."

Erma, "splendid. Now, I've gotta keep track of those heroes of yours. Get them to trust me. Then, find a way to trick that big sack of Gerudo crap that I've been defeated, sneak back here, and free you guys. Just don't say anything. I'll be back soon."

Erma stood up and walked away just as soon as Vaati and Ghirahim entered the room.

Erma, "where's Ganon-Dork?"

Ghirahim, "Lord Ganondorf, is trying to calm himself with a bath."

Erma, "alrighty then. Tell the big lug that I'm going out."

Vaati, "where are you going?"

Erma, "gonna track down the Hero and his friends. See if I can her close enough to get em'."

As she spoke she thought, _these idiots will NEVER figure out what I'm doing. Especially the sword. He's thicker than a Gorons hide! Well, maybe not Vaati. He's much less of a thick-skulled loon than the sword. Why am I thinking to myself like this? I dunno!_

Vaati, "just try to be back soon."

Erma, "if they don't kill me, I'll be sure to keep that in mind!"

Erma waved her hand, and instantly an old broom appeared out of thin air. She hopped aboard it, and flew it right out of the window. The one that still wasn't repaired from Ganon's tantrum the day before. Lucky for her, as it made for an easy entrance.

As she flew through the air, looking for the Hero and his friends, she had two thoughts on her mind.

One, _I hope that Princess trusts me._

And Two, _where the Hell are these guys again?"_

At the same time, Zelda looked down at Aryll. They seemed to share the same single thought.

 _I hope we can trust her…._

 **I decided to make a chapter solely about Ganon and his forces. Also, I wanted to make an OC minion for him. One that annoys him to no end, but is to powerful and cunning for him to kill. At first she was gonna be a straight up villain, but then I liked the idea of her being a sort of traitor to Ganon. Someone he trusted despite her annoyance, and yet she bailed on him yo help Zelda. Hope you enjoy her character. Don't worry, we'll have more of the team in the next chapter!**


	13. Big News

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 13: Big News

The Hyrule Heroes, fresh from their first victory, entered the nearby town. It took them awhile to get there, but they were simply happy to find somewhere to relax.

They were all exhausted, and simply wanted to get some rest.

They spent about five minutes looking around. Malon ran off for three minutes out of that five, claiming she needed to look for a restroom.

(More on that later).

They were lucky enough to find a local inn to stay in. Next to it was a stable to keep Epona in for the night. After paying for her to be kept in there, the group proceeded to enter the inn.

Link approached the man behind the counter.

The man was old and short. He had a very bushy mustache and glasses with thick lenses. His hair was balding.

He spoke, "morning lad. What can I do for you and yer friends?"

Link, "um, we'd like two rooms?"

Jo-Ann, "three please."

Link, "er, I guess three rooms then. One for me and my fiance, one for the Goron, Zora and Stalfos, and one for the Gerudo."

The old man, "that'll be thirty rupees. Ten for each room."

Link grabbed his wallet and retrieved thirty rupees.

He passed them to the man. In return, he passed over three sets to keys, and three small signs that read 'Do Not Disturb.'

The old man, "the signs are in case you folks need your privacy."

Malon, "thank you mister!'

The old man, "no problem. You folks have a good night!"

Shin, "thanks old person!"

The heroes made their way up the inns stairs, and proceeded to find their rooms.

They were near one another, so before anyone entered, Link spoke.

Link, "alright. Everyone get some rest. We'll get something to eat later, alright?"

Chuko, "that seems like a good idea."

Skull, "you guys do whatever. I can't really eat."

Jo-Ann, "as long as there's some whiskey to go with it!"

Shin, "I'm starvin'! An' tired! So sleep and food sounds good!"

Malon and Link entered their room first, with Navi flying onto Flynn's head. She wanted to keep him company out in the hall.

Shin and Skull barreled into their room, eager for sleep.

As Chuko went to join them, Jo-Ann grabbed a hold of his arm.

He looked at her, but then noticed her blushing.

He asked, "are you alright? Do you need something?"

Jo-Ann, "I was wondering if you'd…. Like to spend the night with me?"

Chuko was surprised.

Chuko, "y-you want to spend the night in the same room? Why with me?"

Jo-Ann, "well, I thought you looked kinda cute. I know that's weird of me to say, but I'm a very unusual Gerudo."

Chuko, "w-well, I suppose we could…. O-only if you want to though!"

Jo-Ann started leading him towards her room.

Jo-Ann, "I'd love to."

The last thing anyone heard was the door slam, and a loud thump within the room.

 **Meanwhile, back in Link and Malons room.**

Malon had gone into the bathroom after she and Link entered the room.

Link sat in the bed, changing into his pajamas while Malon did so in the bathroom.

She yelled from within, "Link! I'm going to take a quick bath!"

Link, "alright Malon. Just don't take too long. I need one as well."

Malon, "alright!"

Malon heated up the bath water in the tub, thinking to herself.

 _What do I tell him!? I went to the doctor, and he gave me an answer. Now I have no idea what I'm gonna do! How will Link react to this!? Okay, calm down Malon. You're getting worked up again. Just take a deep breath, and enjoy your bath._

Malon did so. She took a deep breath, and counted to ten in order to clear her mind. It helped, but the feelings still lingered. Malon climbed into the bath, enjoying the warm water on her skin.

She needed about five minutes to relax before she confronted Link with what she had found out at the doctors office.

Link waited patiently for his fiance to finish her bath. As she bathed, he was left with his thoughts.

 _What an adventure, huh? I've met so many new people! And those Moblins! Phew, I can't believe we took them all on! Now, all we have to do is work out a plan to face Ganon, and free Aryll 'N' Zelda. But how…._

Malon exited the bathroom in her nightgown. Her bath finished, and her long hair dried off. Link looked at her like she was a Goddess. He didn't know how he got so lucky.

Malon, "Link, there's uh, something I've gotta tell you…."

Link, "what is it? You stub your toe?"

Malon, "no. Something more serious."

Malon sat down next to Link.

Link, "are you okay? You seem tense. Did the bath not work?"

Malon, "no, it worked. But only a little bit."

Link put his hands on Malon's shoulders.

Link, "Malon, whatever it is, you can tell me. Alright?"

Malon took a deep breath.

Malon, "Link, I'm…. I'm…."

Link, "you're what?"

Malon, "p-p-p…."

Link, "parasite? Pepperoni? Perpendicular?"

Malon, "no Link! I'm…. I'm pregnant!"

Link didn't know how to register it at first, what Malon said. The news shed given her fiance danced through his mind.

And finally, after ten seconds, that felt like hours, did he respond.

Link, "I'm…. I'm gonna be a…. Dad?"

Malon nodded, worried of what his reaction was gonna be.

She felt all of the fear melt away though, as she was picked up into the air by a now laughing Link.

Link, "I'm gonna be a father! Hahahahaha!"

Malon began laughing as well, taking Links laughing as a good sign.

Soon the two fell on the bed, holding each other in laughs that soon turned into happy sobs.

Malon, "I-I was so afraid if how you'd react!"

Link, "what? Why?"

Malon, "it's not easy. Telling someone that you're carrying their child."

Link, "after fighting hundreds of Moblins, THAT'S what worries you?"

Malon, "don't make fun of me! It's your fault I'm pregnant!"

Link, "it ain't all my fault! You and me have been going at it for months now. Can ya name one place at the ranch where we DIDN'T do it?"

Both if them began laughing again at their little conversation. Their laughs were loud enough to block out the thumping noises from Chuko and Jo-Anns room.

Speaking of which!

Outside if the room, Flynn sat with Navi on his head.

She commented on the noise that surrounded them.

Navi, "great. We've got one room filled with laughing and crying, and one room filled with moaning and thumping! I can only imagine how Skull and Shin feel! They're right next to the latter!

Flynn whined, (yeah, I'm surprised both rooms don't have moaning coming from them.)

Navi could understand Flynn, due to her being a fairy.

Navi, "yeah. Let's just hope the noise doesn't last long!"

Flynn, (yeah, well….)

Flynn began sniffing the air.

Navi, "what is it Flynn?"

Flynn, (I smell someone. Outside if the Inn.)

Navi, "who?"

Flynn, (I dunno. But they smell, odd.)

Flynn and Navi proceeded to walk down the hall, following the new scent Flynn had picked up. It lead them down the stairs, and into the main room.

The old man was asleep in his chair, a candle providing light for the room.

That's when Flynn saw the person they'd caught the scent of.

She stood at the height of a child, with a red cloak and hat, and eyes that were red and purple.

She looked down at the wolf, and smiled softly.

Erma, "so, I'm guessing your Links wolf?"

Navi, "h-how'd you know that?"

Erma, "lucky guess really. Now tell me, who are you little one?"

Navi, "I-I am Navi. A fairy of Kokiri Forest."

Erma, "ah! I heard that the Hero went there!"

Navi, "w-why are you here? And what do you w-want with Link?"

Erma, "well, I'm here to help!"

Navi, "with what?"

Erma, "well, I've come with some information that I believe you and your friends are looking for…."

Flynn, (huh? What information is that?)

Erma, "just where Ganon-Dork is keeping the Princess and Aryll."

Navi, "first, what!? Second, you speak wolf?"

Erma, "first, yes, I've found the Princess and Link's sister. Second, yes, I speak wolf. With my magical abilities, speaking with animals is like second nature."

Navi, "how'd you find them?"

Erma, "Ganon summoned me. But after I learned of him betraying my mother, I decided to help you guys rescue Zelda and Aryll."

Flynn, (we've gotta tell the others!)

Navi, "but everyone's either sleeping, or doing the sorry deed with one another."

Erma, "ew, and hot. I suggest we wait 'till morning to speak with the others."

Flynn, (seems like a good idea. I'm getting tired.)

Navi, "wait! How do we know we can trust you!?"

Erma pulled out a much from her bag, dug into it. Out she pulled a small pile of dust. She knew into it, and it suddenly turned into a ball of light.

Erma, "show me Princess Zelda, and the girl known as Aryll!"

The light glimmered, but then proceeded to show an image of Zelda and Aryll, asleep in a cage.

Flynn, (Aryll! And the Princess!)

Erma, "Ganon-Dork moved their cell into his throne room for amusement. I was able to speak with them, and gain their trust. Ganon-Dork and his cronies aren't the wiser."

Navi, "well…. That seems like a good reason to trust you…. But I'm not letting my guard down!"

Erma, "understandable. I did just pop right the Hell outta nowhere."

Flynn, (not to break up the chatter, but can we all head to bed now?)

Erma, "certainly my fine canine! Imma sleep on the roof of the inn!"

Navi, "no bed?"

Erma, "nah, floating is way more comfortable for me. You guys just sleep outside of the others rooms."

Flynn, (will do.)

Erma poofed out of thin air, leaving Flynn to mosey up the stairs with Navi.

Navi, "Flynn? Do you think we can trust her?"

Flynn, (I can sense evil in people Navi. She has done some bad things, but her change of heart is true.)

Navi, "whatever you say. Now let's get some shut eye, sound great!?"

Flynn, (perfect.)

Both of them fell asleep in a matter of seconds. At that moment, they were lucky, as the thumping from the two rooms had silenced.

Everyone was asleep. Including the little witch floating above the inn….

 **Big things in this chapter! Malon's pregnant, Erma has found the group, Flynn has people to talk to, and Jo-Ann did the deed with Chuko!**

 **I don't know why I decided to make Jo-Ann and Chuko a couple. It just popped into my head! And no matter how many times I tried to tuck it away, It kept popping back up. Hopefully no-one found it weird. And if they do, thank you for your criticism. Everyone have a good morning, good afternoon, good evening, and good night!**


	14. Feast of Champions

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 14: Feast of Champions

Link woke up in the early morning light. Malon was next to him under the covers, still in her nightgown.

Link smiled as her remembered last night.

The two of them had spent the night cuddling in each others arms. Link could still barely believe all of the things he'd been through. He never would've guessed that on this adventure, he would become a father!

It made Link silently chuckle as he slowly made his way out of bed.

As he stood up and looked down at his fiance, he looked back on how lucky he was.

He was with the girl of his dreams, who he got to wake up next to every morning, and just learned that he was gonna have a kid.

Link felt pride, and gratitude for the life he had been given.

After a few more seconds, Link dressed himself back into his gear, and proceeded to exit the room quietly.

As he stepped out, he saw Flynn and Navi waiting for him.

Link, "how long have you too been up?"

Navi, "only a few minutes. And an hour."

Link, "and why is that?"

Navi, "we've gotta tell you something!"

Shin, "whatchu need ta' tell 'im?"

They turned to see Shin, Skull, Chuko and Jo-Ann walking out of their rooms.

Chuko seemed tired, and Jo-Ann was covering herself with a blanket. When Skull tried to take a peek at her goodie, Chuko punched him across the room.

Navi, "me and Flynn were approached by someone last night!"

Jo-Ann, "who, the tooth fairy?"

Shin, "ha!"

Navi, "no! She was a small woman, well, she looked more like a child. But she had valuable information for us!"

Skull, "what? Did they have a recipe on cake?"

Navi, "no! They-"

" **I know where Zelda and Aryll are."**

Everyone turned around to the end of the hall, where Erma floated smiling.

Shin, "who da 'ell are you scary lady?"

Erma, "I am Erma. A powerful witch. And I told the fairy and wolf that I know where your friends are."

Link, "you've found my sister!?"

Malon, "and Zelda!?"

Malon had come out of the room, holding her swords, but still in her nightgown.

Erma, "yep. But, why don't I tell you guys over breakfast? I bet you're all starving!"

Chuko, "you have us there."

Erma, "alright, let's head downstairs then!"

Erma sped past them, still floating.

The heroes followed her down, and were greeted by the aroma of cooked meats, eggs and pastries for the morning.

Link and his crew sat at a table, and requested the inns cook to bring them something to eat, (with a tip of five rupees).

Link turned to Erma, "alright, please tell us what you know."

Erma, "gladly. Well, first things first, I'm doing all of this mainly to betray Ganon-Dork."

Jo-Ann, "you work for that bastard!?"

Erma, "I DID. But I've been planning on revenge after I learned of him betraying my mother, and lying to me."

Skull, "and that involves Links sister and the Princess?"

Erma, "correct. Ganon-Dork has them locked up in his throne room. Thinks it'll be fun to seeing their reactions to you guys dying."

Skull, "sick bastard."

Shin, "ya' could say that again!"

Skull, "sick bastard."

Chuko, "incredibly sick."

Jo-Ann, "like seriously, what the Hell."

Erma, "anyway! I spoke to Zelda and Aryll. They're fine, but scared. Bad news is, they're being spied on by Ganon's idiots."

Malon, "there any good news?"

Erma, "they're idiots."

Flynn, (they touch them, I will bite of their testicles!)

Navi shuddered as Erma continued.

Erma, "their names are Ghirahim and Vaati. Ghirahim is basically a sword of Ganon's that once worked for Hylia herself. He's a pompous jerk who is always kissing up to the demon king."

Link, "I saw him in visions of my previous lives. He's tough, but arrogant."

Erma, "next is Vaati. He's less annoying then Ghirahim, but is still an arrogant jerk. He's a Minish who grew larger with a special cap, and became a wind mage for Ganon-Dork."

Link, "yeah, I remember him too. I dealt with him more than Ghirahim. He's powerful, but can be fooled by his pride."

Erma, "and last but not least, Ganon. I call him Ganon-Dork just to annoy him. He's powerful, I'm sure everyone here knows that."

Link, "him, I've dealt with countless times. I may not remember any of those battles, but I've seen them. I've managed to come out on top each time."

Chuko, "let's just hope this is one of those times."

Malon, "I'm sure if we work together we can win!"

Jo-Ann, "so how are we gonna do this? We've gotta formulate some plan to save them."

Link, "speaking of which, Erma?"

Erma, "what?"

Link, "do ya think you could ask Zelda to compensate Lady Nabooru? I promised her payment for Jo-Anns freedom."

Erma, "sure, now how about we eat, and then formulate a plan?"

Shin, "tha' alright wit' meh!"

The cook finally brought the group breakfast. Link gave the man payment of forty five rupees, five rupees for each plate. It may have cost a bit, but the food tasted delicious.

As they ate, Erma spoke.

Erma, "they don't know I'm on your side, so all I've gotta do is keep a low profile, pretend I'm tracking you guys."

Malon, "meanwhile, we can make our way to Ganondorf's fortress!"

Erma, "only when you guys are ready though. You guys storm the fortress, and that'll give me a chance to free the girls."

Link, "and then that just leaves me to fight Ganon."

Malon, "don't you mean us?"

Link, "well, I'm a little worried about all of you getting hurt during the fight."

Shin, "an' yet ya' took us all on dis journey?"

Link, "the prophecy said so!"

Chuko, "and it also said we're destined to help you defeat Ganon."

Erma, "am I apart of this destiny?"

Malon, "I don't know…."

Link, "they never mentioned a witch, so I'm not sure if you're supposed to be apart of the battle."

Jo-Ann, "and yet the prophecy was specific about finding me, Chuko, Shin, Skull and Navi."

Navi, "how am I supposed to help!? I'm a fairy!"

Skull, "and I'm an undead child."

Shin, "and I'm a tiny fish person."

Malon, "and I'm pregnant."

Everyone, "WHAT!?"

Link, "Malon!"

Malon, "I'm sorry! I thought it was relevant!"

Erma, "can we go back to how we're gonna launch this attack of ours?"

Link, "you said storm the castle."

Erma, "yeah, but that'll only get us so far."

Chuko, "how about I break open the gates?"

Skull, "and then what, we storm the place, right?"

Jo-Ann, "take down as many of Ganon's forces while we edge our way into the palace itself."

Erma, "you guys will probably have to deal with the blunder-twins."

Shin, "we got dat!"

Link, "once they're dealt with, we come for Ganon."

Erma, "once you instigate the fight, I'll free the girls and get them out of the castle."

Link turned to Navi, "Navi, I want you to head to Kakariko Village. Find my father and Impa. They should be recovered enough to ride their horses to outside of the castle, and can take the girls to the village."

Navi, "certainly!"

Link, "once the girls are safe, we finish Ganon."

Erma, "seems like a solid plan."

Chuko, "we may just have a chance!"

Jo-Ann, "that is, if this plan goes accordingly."

Malon, "whatever happens, we've just gotta stick together!"

Shin, "agreed!"

Link, "we've gotta stick together, as friends!"

Skull, "no."

Everyone looked at Skull.

Skull, "as family."

Everyone continued to look at Skull.

Skull, "what!?"

Chuko, "sorry, it's just that…."

Shin, "weh didn't expect ya to say somethin' like tha'."

Navi, "I've known you for years, and you've never spoken like this."

Skull, "well, being in this journey with you guys…. It's changed me. I've been alone for so long, that it's been nice having people there to watch my back."

Malon, "well, it's been wonderful travelling with such fine warriors."

Chuko, "I propose a toast!"

Everyone obliged, lifting their glasses into the air.

Jo-Ann, "shall the leader lead the toast?"

Link, "well, I guess. Sure."

Link had one of the employees bring them each a glass. Jo-Ann and Erma received ale. Malon and Link received milk. Skull and Shin received water, with Navi receiving a thumbull of water. And Chuko received a cup of mud, (an odd request to say the least).

Link stood with his cup held high, and cleared his throat.

Link, "to the fine people at this table, I thank you for your help on this quest. And so, my glass is raised for this special meeting. To the Hyrule Heroes!"

Everyone cheered, "to the Hyrule Heroes!"

Everyone changed their drinks together, and each of them took a long gulp of their respected drinks.

Well, Shun more or less dumped the water on his head while the others drank.

The group revealed in their comradery!

 **Meanwhile.**

Ganon paced in his throne room once more, wanting to receive word from Erma on her progress with the Heroes. He had no idea of what she was really up to. So in his ignorance, he paced.

Ghirahim and Vaati entered the room, looks of worry on their faces.

Ganon demanded, **"any news on the 'Heroes of Hyrule'?"**

Ghirahim, "sadly no. B-but, Erma is out there looking for them as we speak!"

Ganon, **"any word on them?"**

Vaati, "no. She hasn't reported back yet. But, we suspect that she's tracked them down to a local village somewhere near the desert."

Ganon, **"bring me any news you find. I need to find those fools, otherwise, it may spell doom for our operation."**

Ghirahim, "right, as you wish Lord Ganon!"

Ghirahim ran out.

Vaati, "shall I ready my spells? I suspect the heroes are planning something."

Ganon, **"whatever will provide proper protection from those fools."**

Vaati exited the chamber, leaving Ganon alone. Well, not completely alone.

"You know you're doomed, right?"

Zelda held a smirk on her face, with Aryll smiling at her in admiration for speaking against him.

Ganon, **"what did you say Princess?"**

Zelda, "your endeavors to hunt down Link and his friends are fruitless. Even with all of your forces, your minions, you won't win this day."

Ganon crept closer to the cage, sneering at the two girls.

Ganon, **"rest assured Princess, your little friends WILL fail. And as I drink my wine from the boys skull, you will learn to fe- AGH!"**

Aryll had punched Ganon in the groin.

" **Gah! You cursed brat! You dare to punch Lord Ganondorf in the testicles!?"**

Aryll, "don't threaten my brother you pea-brained meanie!"

Zelda stifled a giggle at the little girls comment.

Ganon chose to walk away, completely done with the two girls antics.

He sat in his throne contemplating what he'd do next….

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please review the story and tell me your thoughts. I'm trying to get these chapters done as fast as I can, while working on my next big story. Everyone have a good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night!**


	15. Names and Games

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 15: Names and Games

After the groups heartfelt meeting and plan to fight Ganon, Erma had to quickly make her way back to Ganon's fortress. It took a few minutes, but she got there. It was in the middle of the day, as Erma flew up to the top tower.

She snuck around the edge of said tower, and slowly made her way inside through the still broken window.

But as she did, she heard heavy breathing in the room.

She looked to Zelda and Aryll. For once, Zelda was asleep, but Aryll was awake.

She immediately started pointing to the extremely pissed looking Gerudo in the room.

You could practically see the storm cloud around his head.

Ganon, **"Erma. May I ask you a question?"**

Erma knew how this was gonna go. He had noticed her, and looked more pissed than usual.

So, she prepared for what was gonna go down.

Erma, "you may."

Ganondorf rose from his throne, and slowly made his way to the small witch.

Ganon, **"what took you so long? YOU DIDN'T REPORT ALL NIGHT!"**

Erma, "it took a little bit of time to find them, alright!"

Ganon, **"not for you! You should have found them hours ago!"**

Erma, "I was tired. It took me an hour to search for them, but by then it was too late!"

Ganon, **"and you didn't give me any word that you were resting, BECAUSE!?"**

Erma, "I assumed you were asleep, and because I knew it would piss you off."

Ganondorf's face grew exasperated at Ermas words. He should've known she'd want to piss him off.

Ganon, **"** _ **sigh**_ **, than can you please just tell me where they are? So I can skin them alive!"**

Erma, "last I checked, they retreated back towards Death Mountain. They didn't climb it though! They seem to be scouting for a place to hide near the bottom."

She was obviously lying, but he couldn't tell due to his rage.

Ganon gave an inquisitive look, **"hmm, a cave perhaps? They must be getting ready to strike once more!"**

Erma, "that's my guess."

Ganon began to run out of the room, shouting for Ghirahim and Vaati.

Meanwhile, as he did this, Erma inched her way over to the girls in the cell.

Erma, "Aryll, can you please wake up Zelda?"

Aryll nodded, and proceeded to lightly shake her cellmate.

Aryll, "Zelda! Zelda! Erma's back!"

Zelda slowly got up and regained her senses.

Zelda, "w-what? Oh, Erma, any news?"

Erma, "yep! I found Link and his group."

Aryll, "where!?"

Erma, "they were in a local tavern. I told Ganon-Dork that they were near Death Mountain again. In reality, they're planning to attack while Ganon-Dork's still looking for them."

Zelda, "and you get us out while they fight?"

Erma, "right on the money Princess!"

Aryll, "anything else?"

Erma, "other than Malon being pregnant."

Aryll, "Malon's pregnant!?"

Erma, "yeah. She and Link told the group last night."

Zelda, "I'll have to get them a gift."

Erma, "well, that's another thing."

Zelda, "what?"

Erma, "Link requested that once this is all over, that you compensate Lady Nabooru for letting Jo-Ann go free."

Zelda, "I believe that can be arranged. Tell them we'll deal with it after this whole thing is over and done with."

Erma, "understood!"

Aryll, "when are they coming?"

Erma, "they're heading here right now. They should be a few hours, but they'll make it."

Zelda, "do you honestly think the plan will work?"

Erma, "I'm not sure. But it may be the only plan we've got right now."

They heard footsteps approach the room, causing them to immediately cease their conversation.

Ganondorf burst through the door with Ghirahim and Vaati behind him.

Ghirahim, "sir, do you really think it's wise to send three quarters of our forces to the mountain?"

Ganon, **"I want those fools found! They will NOT get to this fortress!"**

Vaati, "may I suggest scaling back a bit? Maybe fifty percent of our troops?"

Ganon, **"...** _ **sigh**_ **, very well. But that's as low as I'll go!"**

Ghirahim, "as you wish Lord Ganon!"

Vaati, "what about Ghirahim and I? What orders do you have for us?"

Ganon, **"Erma, you and Ghirahim will be staying here, as security for our beloved guests…."**

Ghirahim, "you mean the Princess and the brat?"

Aryll, "hey!'

Ganon, **"correct."**

Erma, "might I suggest using me as security for the main throne room?"

Ganon pondered her request, **"why would you want to do that Erma?"**

Erma, "well…. I'm one of the most powerful in this room, am I not?"

Ganon, **"I'd hate to admit it, but yes."**

Vaati, "the Hell!?"

Ganon, **"shut up. While you may be annoying at times, you're still a powerful enemy to those fools."**

Erma, "so…."

Ganon, **"Erma is on watch duty."**

Ghirahim, "I have no issue with your decision sire-"

Ganon, **"please be quiet Ghirahim."**

Ghirahim, "as you wish sir…"

Vaati was snickering as Erma thought to herself.

 _He's an even bigger idiot than I thought! He's just LETTING me watch them! Ha! I wonder if it'll be this easy when we fight these buffoons!_

Zelda and Aryll hide their smiles on how Ermas plan was coming along….

 **Meanwhile, after four hours of traveling….**

Malon, "what should we name them?"

Link, "how about Link Junior?"

Malon, "no."

Link, "Linkle?"

Malon, "it may not even be a boy Link!"

Link, "if it's a girl, we'll name them Malon!"

Malon, "won't that be confusing?"

Link, "eh, you're right. Bella then?"

Malon, "Hell no."

Skull, "will you two just shut up! You've been discussing the kid growing inside your uterus for an hour!"

Link, "we're just concerned on this topic!"

Shin, "name dem' Ju-Shinn!"

Jo-Ann, "that's just your name respelled."

Shin, "and?"

Chuko, "why not name them after someone famous?"

Link, "that just means they'll get picked on growing up for a name like that."

Jo-Ann, "why not name them after one of your parents?"

Malon, "our fathers already have huge egos as it is, and I'm not sure if our mom's names would suit them."

Skull, "just make a decision so we can get some peace and quiet!"

Link, "well…. How about we shorten one of our names?"

Malon, "what do you mean?"

Link, "well, if it's a boy, how about Mel? And if it's a girl, Lyn?"

Malon, "those…. Aren't actually half bad."

Navi, "well, I could always use my magic to see what gender they'll be!"

Link and Malon stared at the floating fairy intensely.

Link, "YOU CAN DO THAT!?"

Navi, "yep. My magic gives me many different abilities. One of them being to sense the gender of someone's offspring."

Malon, "well tell us then!"

Navi, "right!"

Navi flew close to Malon's belly. It wasn't extremely large yet, but it seemed to have a small bump now. Not noticeable unless you looked extremely hard.

As Navi sensed the energy of Malon and Links child, she swore she could sense….

Navi was hit with realization.

Navi, "I've got good news, and bad news."

Malon, "um, how about the bad news first?"

Navi, "well, the childbirth is gonna be more painful then first anticipated."

Link, "what!? Why!? Is something wrong with Malon!?"

Navi, "oh, no, no! The bad news should've come after the good news! I knew I should've thought of that!"

Malon, "why will it be more painful!?"

Navi, "y-you're carrying twins."

Everyone stopped moving, and looked at the three Heroes talking to one another.

Malon, "well…. that explains that."

Link, "I'm having TWO kids!?"

Skull, "great job Link!"

Link, "why are you complimenting this!?"

Skull, "well, this means you're pretty good in bed if you were able to do that."

Jo-Ann, "you have a really dirty mind, don't you?"

Shin, "unde'statement of da freakin' day!"

Link, "can we get back to TWO!?"

Malon, "well, now I get the bad news."

Shin, "dis is an odd conversation."

Skull, "and we're sharing a whole lot of stuff. Anyone got anything else to share?"

Chuko, "me and Jo-Ann are a couple."

Jo-Ann, "Chuko!"

Chuko, "sorry! I just wanted to be involved!"

Jo-Ann, "by telling everyone we screwed last night!?"

Malon, "oh, we heard you guys last night."

Chuko and Jo-Ann, "WHAT!?"

Shin, "you guys were really loud!"

Link, "is anyone listening? TWO!?"

Navi, "can we stop talking about sex!? I've got something to say!"

Link, "what? Am I having three kids now?"

Navi, "no! We're at the fortress!"

The crew stopped talking instantly. Each of them froze as they looked up. They quickly made their way behind a group of bushes in order to safely view the large fortress. Moblins by the dozen were marching out of the front gate, heading to Death Mountain.

Little did any of those small monsters know that their targets were hiding in the foliage that surrounded the fortress, and not at the bottom of the Mountain.

Link, "shall we put a pin in these conversations for now?"

Everyone, "YES!"

And that they did, as the small group continued to watch Moblin after Moblin file out of the fortress….

 **Holy Crap! Malon is pregnant with twins! (Note, I changed it to twins, since I forgot to write a third lid in the sequel story, and thus, have made a few changes to keep some continuity). Link is losing his mind about it! And Ganon's a dumbass for not figuring out Ermas plan! So much packed into one chapter! Hope you're enjoying the story! I'm working on wrapping it up soon! And I hope y'all caught the Twilight joke with Malon and Link choosing names! Everybody have a good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night!**


	16. Assault on the Fortress

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 16: Assault on the Fortress

The last of the Moblins had left the fortress, leaving behind many inside.

Link and his friends all looked on at the fortress. It towered like Hyrule castle, but with darker colors.

Flynn growled at the fortress, sending the evil within its walls.

After a few minutes to check if the coast was clear, Skull spoke.

Skull, "so what now?"

Link, "well, if I'm correct, the only defenses left are the remaining Moblins, Ghirahim, and Vaati. And Ganon of course."

Malon, "we have Erma on the inside, so that should help give us an edge."

Shin, "when do weh strike em?"

Link, "well, I guess we wait for Erma to give us a signal of sorts."

 _Erma, "like what?"_

Everyone jumped back from Erma. She had teleported into the middle of the group without any of them knowing. Even Epona seemed startled by her arrival.

Jo-Ann, "don't sneak up on us like that!"

Erma, "sorry, I just wanted to go over our plan again!"

Chuko, "I think my heart exploded!"

Skull, "would've thought your legs would first."

Chuko, "wha?"

Skull, "nothing. So, Erma, what have you got?"

Erma, "Ganon-Dork is pacing in his throne room. He hasn't stopped since you guys defeated all of those Moblins. Well, except to eat, sleep and shit, but you guys get the idea."

Malon, "he's on edge."

Erma, "that's honestly an understatement."

Link, "how prepared are they?"

Erma, "Ghirahim is a fluster. He hasn't stopped moving around and checking on everything in the castle. I was able to convince him I was just gonna be in the bathroom."

Shin, "where he find dees dumasses?"

Erma, "you'd be surprised."

Malon, "and Vaati?"

Erma, "he's chill. He's been relaxing in the castle training hall. That room is close to Ganon-Dork."

Jo-Ann, "so we deal with those Moblins…."

Chuko, "... then the Wind Mage…."

Shin, "... den the Sword-Man…."

Navi, "and finally, Ganon."

Chuko, "seems like some tough odds for us."

Skull, "when has that ever stopped us?"

Everyone gave a chuckle at Skulls statement.

Erma, "once you reach the bastards throne room, I'll free Aryll and Zelda."

Link, "did you tell her about…."

Erma, "yes Link. She'll be happy to compensate Lady Nabooru for her help."

Link, "thank Hylia!"

Erma, "with that out of the way, when shall our merry band strike?"

Link, "I'd recommend waiting about an hour or two before we strike. Everything will have settled down beforehand."

Malon, "that's a pretty good move."

Erma, "alright, I'll meet you guys inside."

Erma jumped up and conjured her broom, speeding above the castle, and slowly making her way into one of the open windows.

With that out of the way, everyone began preparing.

Jo-Ann gave a few if her daggers to Skull and Shin, in order to defend themselves. The two of them sparred with one another, trying to become more skilled.

Jo-Ann sparred with Chuko, him using his large hands to block her sword swipes.

Malon kept watch over the fortress with Link, both of them tending to their blades as they did so.

Flynn took this chance to rest for a bit. Gaining strength for the battle.

The hour seemed to go by quickly in almost the blink of an eye. Navi was able to keep track of their time they spent waiting. Once the hour had passed, Link spoke.

Link, "alright, everyone ready?"

Everyone gave Link a firm nod.

Link, "let's sneak out way to the main gate then…."

The others followed Link as they slowly made their way to the main gate. It was large, made of darkened wood that was as strong as maybe the Great Deku Tree himself.

Skull, "so…. How do we get in?"

Before anyone could answer, Chuko punched the left door, breaking it off of its hinges, and landing atop several Moblins.

Jo-Ann, "Chuko!"

Chuko, "what? It worked didn't it?"

A random Moblin yelled, "kill the intruders!"

All of the Moblins rand forward, swords and spears held high to attack.

Link, "everyone! Attack!"

Link ran forward, his grip on his sword tight. Malon ran right behind him, her twin blades also gripped tightly. Skull, Shin and Jo-Ann followed behind them, each of them holding their blades high into the air. Chuko ran beside Flynn, his fists pounding into the ground. Navi flew above all of them, singing brightly with determination.

Right as the Moblins reached the running heroes, Link and his friends jumped into the air, swinging their weapons down as they descended, cutting the heads off of several Moblins.

The battle had begun.

Link and Malon stood back to back, swinging their weapons at every Moblin that dare to cross their path.

Chuko was dealing blows left and right, launching every Moblin into the air. Those that didn't die from crashing into things ran back to him, but we're immediately launched into the air once more.

Skull and Shin bounced from head to head of many Moblins, infuriating the little monsters as they did so.

Jo-Ann left a path of destruction as she sliced down Moblin after Moblin. Her swords always left a clean cut between the body and the limb cleaved off.

Navi flew around the heads of the Moblins, distracting them as Flynn lunged at them, biting into their flesh.

 **Meanwhile….**

Ganondorf was pacing as this occured, when suddenly Ghirahim burst into the room.

Ghirahim, "Lord Ganon! The Heroes are here!"

Ganon, **"What!? How the Hell did they get here? I thought they were hiding near Death Mountain!"**

Ghirahim, "I think maybe they tricked Erma into thinking they'd be there!"

Ganon, **"send word to the Moblins sent out! We need them back here to deal with them!"**

Ghirahim, "right away sir!"

Ghirahim ran off as fast as he could, trying to find a messenger to find the rest of their troops.

Ganon sat atop his throne and yelled, **"Vaati!"**

Vaati appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Vaati, "yessir?"

Ganon, **"I want you to guard the throne room. Do Not Let Them In."**

Vaati, "trust me sir, they won't live to see your face."

Ganon, **"I hope so, otherwise you won't live to see your own…."**

Vaati quickly made his way out of the throne room, closing the door behind him.

Ganon ran his hands over his face anxiously.

" _You're going to lose, you know that right?"_

Ganondorf looked up to see Zelda smirking at him.

Ganon, **"You're confident, aren't you?"**

Zelda, "no. I just know what's going to happen."

Ganon, **"you can't see the damn future Princess."**

Zelda, "no, but I can sense weakness. You're scared."

Ganon stood up and yelled, **"I am scared of nothing you royal bitch!"**

Zelda, "then why did you send your troops to attack them so many times? You threw furniture out of the window!"

Ganon simply growled at Zelda, and sat back down onto his throne.

He yelled, **"Erma!"**

Erma popped up from behind his throne.

Erma, "yes Ganon-Dork!?"

Ganon jumped up in his seat.

Ganon, **"patrol the castle for those pests! I don't want them to find their way here!"**

Erma, "consider it done!"

Erma poofed out of the room in a puff of purple smoke, leaving Ganon alone with his prisoners once more.

He only had one thought on his mind.

 _ **I will not lose!**_

 **Back to the battle….**

Most of the Moblins had begun to run away as soon as Links team had killed a large chunk of them in less than a few minutes. They couldn't escape though, as they were all cornered by Chuko, slamming his fists into the ground to knock them to the ground. Skull and Shin had managed to climb their way up the walls of the fortress, attacking the Moblins who tried to run up high!

Link and Malon had a chance to catch their breath as Jo-Ann and Flynn dealt with the last of the little monsters. Link looked up to witness a raven fly off from the tallest tower.

Link pointed up and said, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say they're calling back their troops to fight us!"

Malon, "I'd say you're right on the Rupee with that one!"

Link yelled out to his companions, "everyone, guard the courtyard! We've got more of those things on the way! I'm gonna head inside with Malon!"

Malon, "meet us inside once you deal with the oncoming Moblins!"

Jo-Ann, "we're on it!"

Their companions grouped together to the middle of the courtyard as Link, Malon and Navi flew inside of the fortress, preparing to face the first of Ganon's minions….

 **I hope you're all enjoying this! Also, if any of you use Twitter, I'm doing a poll for my next story. Visit:** **ColeEgelhoff** **for more info.**


	17. The Wind Mage

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 17: The Wind Mage

Link, Navi and Malon inched their way into the Fortress slowly, keeping watch on everything that surrounded them.

The castle seemed empty without most of its forces. It made the couple a little on edge as they continued forward.

As they approached a large room. It had a large staircase at the other end, and was very similar to a ballroom. Within a few seconds, they started to hear a faint humming noise.

Link whispered, "you hear that too, right?"

Malon, "yeah. Sounds like someone else is here…."

Link, "I've got a pretty good feeling who."

They all entered the large room. It was much brighter than the halls they'd passed through.

As soon as they got to the center of the room, the humming stopped. Link and Malon both raised their weapons, and moved back to back.

Navi floated above them slowly, listening for any sound at all.

Suddenly, at the top of the stairs, a large cloud of purple smoke began to materialize.

Link and Malon turned to face the smoke, with Navi hiding behind Links hat.

The smoke continued to bellow for a couple of seconds, giving the room a very fiery smell.

The smoke then began to dissipate, revealing a cloaked figure with glowing red eyes.

He spoke, "well done Heroes! As your friends deal with our forces, they send the most powerful to fight me…. Brave, but foolish."

Link, "You're Vaati! The Wind Mage!"

Vaati, "you are very much correct boy. I am Vaati! The Wind Mage! One of the trusted few to lead Ganon's forces! I've been around for a very long time…."

Malon, "funny, you're awfully tall for a Minish!"

Link held back a snicker as Vaati glared at her.

Vaati, "charming. We should've captured you as well, you and the Princess would've been a comedic duo for Lord Ganondorf!"

Link stepped forward, "where is my sister!? And Zelda!?"

Vaati, "in the throne room. A joyful reminder for Ganondorf once you all fail to stop us."

Link, "over my dead body!"

Navi, "I'm pretty sure that's the idea Link!"

Vaati began to chuckle at the fear Navi held.

Vaati, "well, how shall we do this?"

Malon, "we stab you and move on?"

Vaati, "again, I'm sure you'd fit in with the Princess. And I'll let you all know, I'm very excited to have a group of opponents. I've not been able to use my true power in many a thousand years!"

Link, "show us then!"

Vaati smiled creepily, "if you insist boy…."

Vaati held out his arms to his side as a purple aura began to engulf him. His eyes seemed to glow brighter, and with that, his size grew! Vaati grew taller as purple smoke enveloped him from his sides. Suddenly his eyes merged into one large one.

As he transformed, he continued to speak.

Vaati, "after so many years, my true form has altered itself for my increased strength!"

Vaati's arms suddenly leaped off of his body, taking a metallic shine as his fingers grew into talons. He started to hover a foot in the air as his muscles increased.

After a minute long transformation, Vaati was in his new from. Large muscular torso with disembodied metallic arms, one large red eye on his face, and smoke that followed him as he hovered in the air.

Link, Malon and Navi stood there dumbfounded.

Vaati shouted, "say something you fools!"

Malon, "weirdest thing I've seen this entire adventure…."

Link, "and keep in mind, we've talked to a tree!"

Navi, "and our wolf!"

Vaati yelled in rage as he launched his arm at them. It extended and smashed into the ground, nearly hitting the heroes.

Link yelled to Malon, "run as fast as you can! I'll flank his right, you take the left!"

Malon, "right!"

As they started to run, Navi flew closer to Vaatis face. She blew a raspberry at the mage, distracting him as he waved around at her.

Vaati, "get over here you little bitch!"

Navi, "big talk for someone who didn't grow downstairs!"

Vaati was about to retort angrily, when Link appeared to his right.

Link, "got a weapon to fight with?"

Vaati grinned smugly, and suddenly morphed his left hand into a blade. It reached half of Links height.

Vaati suddenly sent his blade forward, almost slicing the young man in two. Luckily, Link raised his sword at just the right time, blocking the strike to his body.

The two exchanged blow after blow with their swords, sending sparks flying. They went down the stairs while doing so, and soon were caught in the middle of the room.

Malon kept her distance with Navi behind her.

Malon whispered to Navi, "I'm gonna try to strike him, you get his attention."

Navi, "right!"

Navi flew into the middle of the room, way high up above the clashing foes.

Malon prepared to jump and strike as Navi yelled.

"HEY LOOK! ZELDA HAS ESCAPED, AND IS NAKED!"

Vaati turned around, "what, really!?"

Malon cam down, slicing into the mages ear.

He reeled back for a moment as Malon spoke.

"Creepy dumbass!"

Malon ran forward, as Link ran as well. Both of them on other sides of the mage. Vaati quickly swallowed the pain and morphed his other hand into a blade, swiping down to clash with Malon's weapon.

The battle was on between the three of them.

Malon and Links weapons caused sparks yo fly as they clashed with Vaatis blades!

Navi continued to fly into the air as they fought.

But she suddenly heard a loud bang from the hallways. Along with a bunch of yelling and laughing.

She flew down to the doorway she and the other two had entered, and witnessed her remaining cohorts running towards her, covered in Moblin blood! Chuko was even holding a decapitated head as he ran, seemingly not sure what to do with it.

As they entered and witnessed Link and Malon's fight with Vaati, Jo-Ann was the first to ask a question.

Jo-Ann, "the Hell is going on?"

Navi, "how'd you guys kill all of those Moblins so fast?"

Shin, "is been twelve minuts! How ya noot notice?"

Navi, "probably because of the fight going on right now!"

Jo-Ann, "can you please answer my frigging question!?"

Navi, "oh, right! Link and Malon are locked in a duel with Vaati, the Wind Mage!"

Chuko, "he looks much different than I thought he would."

Navi, "he transformed!"

Shin, "what we do?"

Navi, "I don't know!"

Link yelled back to his companions, "anything would help at this point guys!"

Vaati, "it won't matter!"

Malon, "pipe down freakshow!"

Just then, Navi noticed something.

Navi, "where's Skull?"

They all suddenly heard a loud laugh come from behind them.

Even the heroes and villain took a second to stop and look into the hallway.

Suddenly, Flynn leapt into the air with Skull on his back. They had leapt into the air, and were headed right towards Vaati's face.

Skull, "HEY THERE JACKASS!"

Skull leaped off of Flynn right as the wolf bit into Vaati's eye!

The Wind Mage screamed in agony as Flynn held on with his teeth embedded into the large organ.

Vaati, " _GeT oFf Of Me YoU fIlThY mUtT!"_

His screaming sounded more distorted as even his body was beginning to shift from his previous form to the one he currently had.

Link and Malon stopped back next to their companions as Flynn held on.

Suddenly, Link thought if something. He ran forward towards the display, yelling a command at Flynn.

Link, "Flynn! Drop down boy!"

Flynn proceeded to drop down, giving the Wind Mage only a second to try to see what was happening.

Vaati, " _WhErE aRe YoU, yOu FiLtHy MuTt!? AnD wHeRe ArE yOu BoY!?"_

As soon as Vaati felt his eyesight return to him with his fast healing, it was soon extinguished once more. For Link had embedded his sword through Vaati's eye.

The Wind Mage lost all life within an instant. The dying Minish slumped off of Link's sword slowly as his body started to turn to his normal form.

As Vaati lay on the ground, he snickered weakly.

His eyes split apart to show one stabbed, while the other was fine.

Vaati, "well played heroes…. Well played…."

Malon, "is he dying?"

Vaati, "sweet, naive…. Farm girl…. No…. I'm simply putting my body…. Into a sleep…."

His feet began to turn gray and crackle, as they slowly turned to stone.

Vaati, "through many…. Of my quarrels…. With you…. I've done this…. To help in my quest…. To be able to best you…."

Link, "ya know, this doesn't have to happen next time you come back."

Vaati, "ah…. But it must…. I'm never gonna give up…. Not until I gain some form of victory…."

Skull, "good luck pal."

Vaati slowly snickered as his body quickly encased itself into stone. The snickering stopped after a couple more seconds, showing that the Wind Mage was now a statue.

Everyone stepped forward to look down at the grinning statue.

Chuko, "w-what do we do with it?"

Skull, "we could smash it!"

Link, "No! We'll leave the bastard here to collect dust."

Malon, "seems logical. And who knows, May be he'll crumble to dust before he wakes up?"

Everyone nodded at one another, all seemingly in agreement.

Link and his group then proceeded to all turn towards the top of the stairs, and began to walk up them, preparing their senses for their next battle….

 **I hope you guys are ready for what comes next! Also, i hope you guys caught the Guardians of the Galaxy 2 joke I put in when Skull attacked Vaati.**

 **Also, please note that I'm currently holding another poll to decide on what my next story will most likely be.**

 **ColeEgelhoff**

 **Please vote on what you'd like to see for my next story when you find it on my page.**

 **Until then, good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night!**


	18. Ganon

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 18: Ganon

The heroes finished their quick trek up the stairs, and now stood before two large wooden doors. The wood was black, as they had seemingly been burned on the outer layer to receive such a menacing look.

Before they entered, Link turned to his cohorts.

Link, "alright, this is it. Behind this door is Ganon and his remaining minion. We have our plan. Erma frees the girls while we deal with Ganon. I have to fight him, but I need all of your help on this. But, if any of you wish to turn back, take a step back…."

Everyone stood their ground.

Link, "You're all sure? This could be quite dangerous."

Malon put a hand on his shoulder.

Malon, "we're all in this together Link. We'll follow you through this!"

Shin took a step forward, "You given meh purpose. I fight fer you!"

Skull stepped forward.

Skull, "I've never felt so fulfilled when doing something till now. I wanna see this through!"

Jo-Ann stepped forward.

Jo-Ann, "I wanna give that bastard a piece of my mind for what he's done!"

Chuko stepped forward.

Chuko, "it would be an honour to fight with you in this moment Link."

Navi floated atop Links shoulder.

Navi, "I won't go until we finish this!"

Flynn rubbed his head against Links leg, and then sat proudly in front of his companion.

Before anyone could speak, each of them heard a loud neigh at the bottom of the stairs.

Everyone looked down to see Epona standing below them.

Navi, "um…. What'll we do with her?"

Malon, "I'm sure she's fine waiting here. Afterall, she somehow made it here without any of us knowing!"

Chuko, "is no one gonna question that?"

Navi, "after everything we've been through, are we really expecting things to make complete sense?"

Everyone gave a chuckle at Navis statement.

Link gave a cough, and took a stance before his companions.

Link, "y'know, I find myself one lucky fellow. Standing before me, and below me, are seven and a half of the most brave and amazing people I've met on this journey of mine!"

Malon couldn't help but rub her stomach when she heard the 'and a half' line that Link gave.

Link, "now, I stand before all of you. My friends. My family. On the verge of a life and death battle. All I can hope is that our merry little band can get through this. Now, I ask all of you…. Are you ready!?"

Everyone raised their arms into the air and cheered!

Link smiled and turned around, and immediately thrust his foot forward to kick down the doors. They swung open with such great force, revealing the dark throne room.

Link took the lead, with everyone following behind cautiously. Link's sword was ready to strike, when they suddenly heard two voices.

"Link!"

"Malon!"

Link and Malon caught site if the cage. It rested yo the side of the room. Inside was Zelda and Aryll.

Link ran forward with Malon right behind him, guarding his back.

Link, "Aryll, Zelda, are you two alright!?"

Zelda, "we're fine, just tired and eager to escape."

Aryll, "we knew you'd rescue us! We just knew it!"

Link, "we weren't gonna stop until we saved you both!"

Malon, "Links right! None of us gave up!"

Zelda and Aryll both smiled at one another and then at their rescuers.

Suddenly, the room filled with a sinister laugh.

Everyone looked towards the from of the room to see Ganondorf sitting atop his throne. His arms were crossed as he looked at the group standing before him.

Ganon, **"well, well, well. The Hyrule Heroes. That's what you're calling yourselves, am I correct?"**

Skull, "yeah, what's it to you ass-bag?"

Ganon, **"classy…. Anyway, I'd like to make you aware of certain information…."**

He stood up and thrust his arm to the side. Suddenly, everyone heard a high pitched wail as a sword flew into Ganondorf's hand. It was large, with jagged edges, and glowed with a dark aura.

Chuko, "is that…."

The sword suddenly spoke.

"Hello! Sorry to cut things short!"

Everyone, even Ganondorf, groaned at the joke.

Ghirahim was the sword, and apparently had an awful sense of humor.

Ganon, **"I'm not afraid to spill your blood with my sword."**

Ghirahim, "it's true, he won't! He won't hesitate to kill all of you where you stand!"

Ganon, **"okay, easy Ghirahim. Less talky, more stabby."**

Ghirahim, "right, sorry!"

Link stepped forward to interrupt the arguing pair.

Link, "we've come too far! We're not going to lose to you!"

Ganon, **"my boy, there's a thin line between being brave, and being foolish. I'm sure you can guess what side you walk on…."**

Shin, "weh beat yer mage, weh can beat you!"

Ganon, **"heh, heh, heh. And how are you going to do that?"**

Skull, "like this!"

Skull immediately threw his knife at Ganondorf, but it was easily deflected by his sword.

He snickered.

Ganon, **"clever. Very clever. But do you really think it'll take a knife to kill me?"**

Skull, "no, but a blast of magic might!"

Ganon, **"wha-"**

A sudden burst of fire was flung at the male Gerudo, sending him across the room over his chair.

Erma was in the air yelling.

Erma, "attack the moron! I'll get the girls!"

Link nodded and began to run towards the rising Gerudo.

Ganondorf saw the boy heading towards him, and swung his sword downwards.

Link caught sight of the sword and lifted his own weapon up to block the swing.

A loud sound of metal hitting metal filled the room as Link and Ganondorf locked blades.

Erma flew down as this happened, lunging at the cage and summoning a key. She unlocked it, finally freeing the two girls.

Ganon yelled as he continued to swing at Link with his sword.

Ganon, **"Erma!? What the Hell are you doing?"**

Erma ran over to the others as Zelda and Aryll hid behind everyone.

Erma, "I know what you did to my mother you bastard! Consider this payback for everything you've done to me!"

Erma stuck her middle finger up at Ganondorf as she began to lead Zelda and Aryll out of the throne room.

She yelled behind her as she lead them.

"I'll get the girls out of the fortress! You guys help Link!"

Jo-Ann replied, "you don't have to tell us twice!"

Jo-Ann and the others all lifted their weapons into the air, Chukos fist was all he held up.

Link and Ganon struck at each other, one blow after another.

Metal clang after metal clang echoed throughout the room.

Link knew he couldn't keep the fight going like this. Link had to think if a plan.

And then, he got a bright idea.

"Chuko! Start smashing the floor!"

Chuko, "what!?"

Malon, "what!?"

Jo-Ann, "what!?"

Shin, "what!?"

Skull, "what!?"

Navi, "what!?"

Flynn, "aroo!?"

Link, "you heard me! Everyone run out of the room, Chuko, but the floor as hard as you can!"

Chuko started to get an idea of what Link was planning.

Everyone ran out of the room, Malon last.

Chuko stood in the doorway, and raised his fists up.

Chuko, "are you sure about this!?"

Link, "yes! Smash as hard as you can!"

Chuko gulped, and then brought his hands down. His fists cracked the floor, but didn't leave any major damage.

Link, "keep going!"

Chuko nodded and threw his fists down once more. The floor began to crackle and quake.

Ganon, **"the Hell are you doing boy!?"**

Link, "creating an opening for an attack ya dumbass!"

Ghirahim, "how da-"

Ganon, **"not now Ghirahim!"**

Chuko kept throwing his hands down several more times as Link and Ganon continued to clash.

It went on for five minutes until….

 _CRASH!_

….The floor collapsed.

Link and Ganon both fell down into the lower level, ie the the training hall.

Both had to take a second to regain their senses. Only one minute passed before the two were back at it.

Ganon now looked off. His arms looked larger, and his eyes looked more yellow. His teeth were sharper, and his skin began to show a bluish hue.

Link noticed, "well, you look different."

Ganon, **"you don't know the half of it boy. While you've been trading blows with me, I've slowly been transforming."**

Ghirahim, "soon, Lord Ganondorf will be in his true form! The Demon King!"

Link, "Ganon…."

Ganon, **"pity you won't live to see my new form!"**

With that, Ganon ran over to Link, drawing his sword up once more. Link did the same, bring his own weapon down against the Gerudos.

Ganon smiled smugly as he and Link were caught in a deadlock once again.

Ganon, **"I'll give you credit boy. You're somehow able to keep up with me! That's an accomplishment!"**

Link, "no, I'd call it skill!"

Ganon snickered, **"too bad that skill won't save you!"**

Ganon broke the deadlock, and began to swing madly at Link.

At the top floor, Malon looked down at her fiance's duel with Ganondorf.

Malon turned to all of her friends.

Malon, "what do we do? We've gotta help Link!"

Chuko, "I've got an idea, but it's a little dangerous!"

Jo-Ann, "anything would work!"

Chuko, "alright, everyone on my back!"

Everyone, "... what!?"

Chuko, "I'll jump down with everyone on my back!"

Navi, "um, I think I'll just fly down!"

Navi did a dive bomb and flew down to the lower level.

Chuko, "well, no one else here can fly, right?"

Malon literally jumped on Chukos back as fast as a tektite.

Malon, "everyone, get on the Goron!"

Jo-Ann jumped onto Chukos arms while Shin and Skull jumped onto his shoulders. Flynn jumped onto Chukos head, earning a grunt as the wolf made his way around his head, gripping the sides of his head.

It looked quite ridiculous, seeing a wolf, farm girl, Gerudo, Zora and Stalfos holding onto a Goron.

Chuko, "everyone hold on!"

Chuko stepped back a bit, but then started to run. In less than two seconds, Chuko jumped into the air, earning yells from everyone with him.

Malon, "Ahhhhhh!"

Jo-Ann, "Shiiiiiiiiiit!"

Skull, "Craaaaaaaaaaaap!"

Shin, "Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Flynn, (JeSuS LOuIsEsUs!)

" _Hold on!"_

Everyone looked up to see Erma flying through the air.

She suddenly waved her wand in the air, causing the group to slow their descent to the ground until they landed safely.

As everyone jumped off of Chuko, Malon spoke.

Malon, "Erma! Where's Zelda and Aryll!"

Erma, "they're safe! Trust me!"

 **Meanwhile…**

Zelda and Aryll were riding in circles on Epona, chasing a single living Moblin who had survived the groups carnage. The two were laughing hysterically at their actions.

 **Back to the main battle!**

Erma had floated down to stand beside her cohorts.

And during all of this, Link and Ganondorf were striking blow after blow with their swords.

The room, filled with rubble, echoed with the sound of metal slashing against metal.

Ganondorf gained the upper hand by crouching down to avoid Links swipe, and kicked the young hero off of his feet. Just as Ganon was about to slice him in two, his blade locked with another.

Malon had run over and locked blades with the Gerudo, whose features now resembled more of a wild boar than a Gerudo. His skin was now a darker shade of blue. His eyes were yellow, his teeth now fangs, with two tusk like ones protruding from his lower jaw.

His body had even grown more muscular, but his legs had grown smaller, and more animal like.

Ganon, **"foolish farm girl. Do you know who you're dealing with!?"**

Ganondorf was now in his true form. As he jumped up and kicked Malon over a few feet and raised his sword, he yelled.

" **I am truly Ganon! The Demon King! Ganondorf Dragmire has been shed like a fur coat! And this land will feel my wrath!"**

Ganon ran at the girl, but was stopped in his tracks by a bite to his hind leg.

Flynn had latched on with all of his strength, biting in the leg, drawing more blood as he did so.

" **Filthy mutt! Get off of me!"**

Before he could even blink, Chukos fist struck his face with enough force to send him back a few feet.

He dropped his sword to the ground and fell backwards, causing Flynn to run of towards Malon, who had risen up off of the ground, and made her way over to Link.

Ganon rose to his feet, but was then met by Shin and Skull.

Ganon, **"and what are you two small-ones gonna do? Hit me with a rattle?"**

Skull simply answered, "nope!"

Skull stabbed him in the leg, while Shin jumped atop the Demon Kings shoulders, and began to wail on him with a large wooden club.

Ganon kept trying to grab the child, but was continuously met with a club to the hand.

As this occured, Malon helped Link up.

Malon, "are you alright?"

Link, "yeah. He just caught me off guard."

Malon, "what now?

" _You die!"_

They turned around to see Ghirahim. He was now back in his Julian form, and had a series of daggers floating around him.

Ghirahim, "you fools won't win! Lord Ganon and I, will strike you all down!"

Before he could extend his arm and send the blades towards the couple, a burst if magic was ent his way, sending him sprawling onto the ground a few feet away.

Erma was the one who sent the magic, with Jo-Ann by her side.

Link, "what the-"

Erma, "go attack the big guy, we'll deal with the letter-opener!"

Link nodded, and proceeded to run with Malon towards Ganon. He had managed to tear Shin off of his face, and now saw the Link and Malon running towards him. Link we song a few feet away, and about to strike, when Ganon brought his hand up and flung the sword into the air.

Everyone looked on in horror as the sword went up.

Ganon simply laughed, even as Erma and Jo-Ann had their weapons at Ghirahim's throat.

Ganon, **"fools! You will not win this day! I am the Demon Kings! I am Ganon! I am Hyrules reckoning!"**

Ganon proceeded to bring his hand up, attempting to crush Link and Malon.

When suddenly….

 **I know! A cruel place for a cliffhanger. But this chapter was getting to long. Don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon! Until then, good afternoon, good evening, and good night!**


	19. Heroes

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

Chapter 19: Heroes

Everyone then heard a loud yell.

Two loud yells in fact.

From above.

Everyone looked up to see what it was.

Everyone, that is, except for Ganon. He was so arrogant in his victory, that he didn't notice the two girls holding the Master sword in each others hands as they fell downwards.

It was Zelda and Aryll.

Zelda, "Link! Catch!"

The sword was thrown downwards. Link barely managed to catch it as it slipped into his grasp, and with that, he found his opportunity to strike the confused Demon King.

And with one dive forward, with the Master sword in hand, right as Ganon's own hand was about to strike down Malon down, everything went still, and silent.

And everyone looked on as Link held onto the sword, while it was embedded into Ganon's forehead.

As he tried to comprehend what was happening, he said but a single sentence.

" **W-what have y-you done?"**

Link, "I won."

Ganon collapsed to his side, lifeless.

The girls almost hit the ground, but we're lucky enough to land Chukos arms as he only narrowly caught them.

Everyone stood in silence.

Link could hardly believe what had happened.

It took him a moment to regain his senses, and run over to the girls being lowered down by Chuko.

Link hugged his little sister tightly and said, "what the Hell were you two thinking?"

Zelda, "I felt as though something was off. So, we ran back into the castle, and saw Ganon about to strike you and Malon down."

Aryll, "then we saw the sword."

Zelda, "so we grabbed it."

Aryll, "and threw it to you!"

Link, "that was still dange-"

" _NOOOOOO!"_

Everyone turned to see an enraged Ghirahim throw Jo-Ann and Erma to the ground.

A dark aura glowed around him.

Ghirahim, "you killed my master! You will not live to see tomorrow you bastards!"

He threw his arms into the air, and the fortress began to shake.

Malon, "he's making the place collapse!"

Erma, "let's get the Hell out of here!"

Link grabbed the sword from Ganon's carcass, and then grabbed Malon and Arylls hands.

Navi flew right after them, with Flynn close behind.

Chuko ran with Shin and Skull scooped up into his arms, with Jo-Ann running beside him. Zelda ran ahead of everyone.

Zelda, "this way! I see the doorway!"

The place began to crumble away, as the heroes barely managed to avoid the falling rubble.

Everyone literally launched themselves out of the doorway just as the castle completely crashed into nothing but rubble.

Everyone laid on the ground, breathing heavily as they did so.

Link the most.

He lay on his back with Malon and Aryll on either side of him. He then looked up as he felt something lick his forehead.

It was Epona. With Flynn right beside her.

Malon, "she, _gasp_ , is one, _gasp_ , faithful horse!"

Aryll, "you could say that again!"

Malon, "she, _gasp_ , is one, gasp, faithful horse!"

Despite their heavy breathing, everyone chuckled at Malon's joke.

Everyone rested for about half an hour. They all needed. It was hard for all of them to believe that after such a long journey, their quest was over.

They had done it.

They'd killed Ganon.

They'd saved Zelda.

They'd saved Aryll.

They'd saved Hyrule.

To put it mildly, they saved the day!

And it seems like everything after that went smoothly….

 **Weeks later….**

Hyrule was in celebration for weeks.

The Demon King was dead, thanks to the brave heroes who put their lives on the line for their kingdom.

Zelda was returned to Hyrule castle with Impa now back at full health.

Link, Malon and Aryll returned to Flint with Epona and Flynn. Flint was proud of what his son and his future daughter in-law had accomplished. He was especially relieved to have his daughter back in his arms once more.

Lady Nabooru was given a fair amount of rupees for their help.

And as for the friends Link had made, they were given a very high honor.

Link, Malon, Skull, Shin, Jo-Ann and Chuko were made knights.

But not JUST knights! They were made the king and princess' personal royal guard. Shin and Skull needed training, but they were already on their way to becoming fierce warriors.

Navi had to leave though. She needed to return to her home in Kokiri Forest, and the Great Deku Tree. She promised she'd stay in touch though. She cared about her new friends.

After all they'd been through, she considered them family.

All of Ganon's forces had fled. They now hid in the darkest corners of Hyrule, afraid of the group that had defeated their master.

And now, we bring you to all those weeks later, on a very special day for two special people.

 _Link and Malon's wedding day._

It was on this day, we find Malon inside of Lon Lon ranch. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress that hugged her curves, as well as the small bulge her stomach now had, what with being ahead a few months in her pregnancy.

She was with her father inside, stealing her nerves for the ceremony. It was planned out a long while ago, soon after they'd completed their quest.

Zelda had offered to do the ceremony. Malon's brides maids were Jo-Ann, Impa and Erma. Navi came to visit the ceremony.

Links little group was Flint, Skull, and Chuko. The wedding was going to be held at the ranch, with the whole village being invited. Aryll offered to be the flower girl. Shin was tricked into being the ring bearer.

Malon was nervous. Her big day was here, and she was nervous on how it would turn out.

Her father put his hand on her shoulder.

Talon, "you alright darlin'?"

Malon, "just, a little nervous."

Talon, "heh! Same as yer mother. And I'll bet ya that Link is feeling the same way I did."

Malon, "how'd you feel?"

Talon, "surprised."

Malon, "what?"

Talon, "surprised that such a beautiful woman said yes. Surprised that I managed to have friends and family that cared for me so much. And surprised that I was gonna have a child!"

Malon, "... you'd think after the whole, 'defeating the Demon Lord' thing, that we'd be less worried!"

Talon, "It's the little things that'll scare ya."

Malon couldn't help but smile at her father's kind words.

Talon, "ya ready hon'?"

Malon, "yes. Ready as I'll ever be."

Talon and Malon put their arms together, and exited the ranch. As soon as they exited, Ingo, Talons employee was playing, "here comes the bride", on a piano. No one bothered to question how the Hell Ingo got a piano, nor how he got it out, nor on how he could play. And play well for that matter!

Malon couldn't help but smile as she saw Link. He was dressed in a fine suit, and had managed to see together a black variant of his signature cap.

They had somehow managed to get Skull in a suit! Supposedly, Erma used magic to get him in it. He would take off his hat though! Flint wore a suit similar to Link's. And Chuko, well, he wore a tie, which is the only thing that would fit him.

Impa wore a dark blue dress, which complimented her blood red eyes. Ermas dress was a dark purple, with her hat being held in her hands. Jo-Ann was in a dark orange dress that matched her hair.

Zelda was situated in the middle, wearing a fancy royal dress for the occasion.

Various sets were set up, filled with the people of Kakariko Village.

Malon made her way down the aisle, with her father smiling beside her. Aryll followed behind, throwing flowers behind her. She couldn't help but cry tears of joy as she finally stood in front of Link, with Talon making his way to stand near Flint. Aryll made her way to stand by Shin, who was close to Zelda and Link with the rings.

Even Epona and Flynn were there, at the back of the guests standing next to each other.

Flynn, (glad to see this happen).

Epona, (you could say that again).

Only Erma could understand them.

Zelda then began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we all gather here on this beautiful day, in the presence of the Goddess Hylia, to join this man, and this woman in Holy Matrimony. You both may now exchange vows."

Link started, "Malon, the day I met you, I knew you were the one. You've been there by my side since I came here. And in all that time, my love only grew by the minute. When I, well, accidentally, popped the question, that was one mistake I will never regret making. I love you Malon, more than I could see express."

Everyone clapped for Link for a few moments, and then let Malon speak.

Malon, "Link, I won't lie when I say I feel like the happiest girl in the world. To know that the man I love feels the same way about me is a dream come true. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us, and the family I'm proud to be a part of with you. I love you Link, and I can't express it enough."

Zelda smiled as everyone clapped for Malon.

Zelda, "than by the power bestowed upon me, the rings please?"

Shin held out the pillow with two rings on it.

Link picked up the two rings. He slid one on Malon's finger, as she slid one on his.

Zelda, "I now pronounce Malon and Link, husband and wife! Congratulations, you may now kiss the-"

Malon pulled Link into a kiss.

Zelda, "-groom."

Everyone cheered as Link and Malon held the kiss for a few more seconds.

Once they finished, the two if them walked down the aisle together as everyone clapped for them even harder. Link and Malon jumped on Epona, and began to ride off towards the fields of the ranch. Malon threw the bookay. Aryll managed to catch the flowers, and then began to look at Shin. He could only laugh nervously as she smiled at him.

Everyone knew the two of them wanted some alone time. Everyone began to walk into the ranch, eager to converse and celebrate.

As this happened, Link and Malon's groups stood at the edge if the ranch, watching the couple ride around with Link following them.

Chuko, " _sigh,_ they make a wonderful couple."

Jo-Ann rested her head on Chukos shoulder, "they ain't the only one."

Erma and Navi laughed as Aryll climbed atop Flynn and began to chase Shin around. Skull stood beside Talon, Flint and Impa, with Zelda soon walking beside them.

Flint, "let's just hope my boy doesn't screw up."

Talon, "funny, I was gonna say the same thing about my daughter!"

The two father's laughed hard as Skull joined in.

Zelda only looked out at the couple riding happily together.

Navi rested up in her shoulder.

She said, "now that's what I call a happily ever after."

Zelda, "I couldn't agree with you more."

 **The End.**

 _ **Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story. I did my best, and hope to write way more in the future. And with that said, I once again wish you all a good morning, good afternoon, good evening, and good night.**_


End file.
